Dragon's Breath
by Nichole Kissler
Summary: [Complete]Hermione has always believed herself a Granger, and a Muggleborn, but after the war her mother sheds some startling news. Now Hermione, with her new found Uncle Severus, and her friends; must learn what it means to be a Snape, as well as discover who she really is . . . or rather, what she really is [Creature Fic] (Rated T for Safety)
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I'm not going to say much: Just that this is an amusing little story to pass my time, that has been rotating through my head for a while. I do not own Harry Potter, that honor goes to JK Rowling.

_**Chapter One**_

Hermione Granger, your average 'hero' of the wizarding world, not that she preferred to be called a hero. She'd leave that title to her few friends who enjoyed the spot light, such as a certain Ronald Weasley: who was currently the bane of her existence, thanks to his constant insistence of attending the most recent party held in the honor of the Golden Trio after the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Even now, Hermione found it ridiculous that the wizarding world had issues with saying his name. Voldemort was dead . . . simple as that. Why still worry over it.

Truth be told, there was a lot going on in Hermione's life that led her to feel a bit better, especially today as she sat around the table with the other Weasleys, during a Family Dinner. Ron was still going on, and on, and on about how much fun this party would be, and how everyone would be there, and how the had to show their support to help the wizarding community continue to build up, and grow, become stronger than it was before the fall of the Dark Wizard.

Unfortunately, Hermione had no such desire to attend this 'dazzling event' and from the look on Harry's face: well, she gathered he didn't want to go either. "Ronald Weasley, that's quite enough. If the girl doesn't want to go – then she doesn't have to!" His mother snapped, finally tired of the pressure her youngest son was directing towards the witch she felt was another daughter to her.

Ronald's ears grew red, but he fell silent, stubbornly glaring at his dinner. The room fell into an awkward silence after that, the family eating slowly. A few minutes passed, followed by another few minutes before the low flow of conversation finally resumed, Harry turning to Ginny, asking if she'd go to the party with him. The twins were talking softly, Fred's recovery from his near death at the hands of a felled wall having gone smoothly in the months since the war ended (though he still had to push himself every day to regain the strength he'd lost while in a magical-induced coma).

There was a puff of ash from the fireplace suddenly, and the family turned as one unit, the majority standing with their wands pointed at the unannounced visitor, before a delighted cry left Mrs. Weasley's mouth, "Charlie! You're home! We didn't think you'd make it!" Molly rushed forward embracing her second eldest son in a strong hug, as the man smiled awkwardly, looking a bit more ragged than usual.

"Careful mom, had a run in with a dragon before I came over. Still a little sore from the healers work," The ginger-haired man spoke with a soft chuckle, even as he returned the woman's embrace, grinning at the others, "Sorry I'm late. Hope you can forgive me for the interruption. What's for dinner?"

Molly immediately pulled him to the table, sitting him down and dropping a plate overflowing, and piled high with food in front of him, to which he immediately responded by digging in . . . it was the only way to handle the Matriarch of the Weasley family during such a time. To be quiet and let her fuss.

* * *

Molly helped Hermione comb out her hair, as Ginny fussed over her dress choices later that night. Hermione could understand the manner in which Molly would often fuss over her, considering Ginny was far more like her older brother's than a girly girl, leaving Molly to not have the privileged with spoiling her only daughter the way she wanted.

So small matters such as letting the older woman run a brush through her curly hair didn't bother her (and she'd willingly admit it was nice to let someone else deal with the easily tangled bush than struggle with it herself). She glanced as Ginny growled at her selection, careful not to turn her head fully, "Everything okay, Gin?" She asked with a soft frown.

Ginny shook her head, her gaze narrowed slightly, "No! There's not a bloody thing to wear in this closet! I need a dress for that party!" She grumbled, ignoring her mother's startled cry of 'Language!' She ran a hand through her hair, tugging on the ends slightly in her agitation, "If I'm going with the hero of the wizarding world, the proclaimed 'Boy-Who-Lived' I'm not going to go looking shabby." She added.

Hermione shared a frown with the motherly woman, before Molly spoke, "Now Ginny, you know how much Harry hates being called either of those things. If you go with him, go with him as Harry. Don't go just to be on the arm of the Boy-Who-Lived."

Ginny flushed, looking wide eyed at her mother, "That's not what I meant." She squeaked, alarmed when she realized how it'd came, "I just meant that I didn't want to look like I wasn't good enough for him, and risk someone else flinging themselves at him with the claim of being a better fit." She said, her tone going darker at the thought of anyone daring to try and take her Harry away.

Hermione chuckled softly, "I wouldn't worry about it Ginny. Even a blind man could see how in tune the two of you are to each other. You're clearly meant to be." Even though she spoke with a smile, there was a twinge in her heart from the pain, and the knowledge that she didn't have anyone special like that.

She and Ron had tried to make things work, after their kiss on the battlefield, but it hadn't lasted more than a month or two before the realized how incompatible they were. He was all impulse and anger and aggression. She was far more down to earth and collected. It was a very volatile mix, one that didn't last that long, and now she was once again among the single world. Ron had hooked back up with Lavender himself, but her happy ending was no where in sight.

She smiled as Molly set down the brush, the silent signal that her hair was combed out and perfect, "Thank you, Molly. It's so much easier to let someone else deal with this mess." She said with a soft laugh, though she really couldn't call it a mess. Over the years the bush had tamed itself slightly. Her curls were still wild, but in a more crazy, sexy wild then a bush that had attached itself to her head. It was a miracle what maturity could do to you.

Molly smiled easily, "It's no problem, really Hermione. You have such pretty hair, anyways!" She gushed, as was typical of the older woman, before giving the girls a hug, "Get some rest now, you two. It'll be a big day tomorrow. We'll all go shopping and look for some clothes for the party."

Hermione sighed, even as Ginny let out a whoop of delight, before the two turned off the lights, and climbed into bed, Molly closing the door behind them, neither of the three aware that the world was about to get a little more crazy tomorrow.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table the next morning, slowly eating their way through a breakfast that could feed a small army, as the others talked about the plans for the day. Shopping for a party that Hermione still had not intention to attending. A cry of an owl broke the noise as the post swooped in, dropping off copies of the Daily Prophet, before a small envelope and box was dropped in front of Hermione, surprising her.

"Did you order something?" Ginny asked her friend, curious about the package. Hermione shook her head, not responding verbally as she slowly opened the letter to read it, making no reaction of any kind, even as she felt as if her heart would stop beating. It was from her parents, or rather her mother.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I hate to send this to you now, but I'm afraid I've lost track of time._

_Rather foolish of me, I know, but it's of the dire importance. Please come_

_by the house later today, I must speak with you urgently about something,_

_It's not to worry about, I assure you . . . but there are a few things I've not_

_had the time to share with you. Until we can speak, I've sent you a small_

_gift that should keep you safe until I can explain it all to you. Make sure_

_you put it on immediately. I hope to see you soon, my darling daughter._

_Love, Mother_

Hermione frowned in confusion, refolding the note before opening the small box. Ginny glanced inside and gasped in awe at the beautiful necklace set in the silk. A dainty silver chain with a pendant of silver and a soft opal-tinted stone. Curious, Hermione lifted the necklace from the bed of silk, and eyed it. "Go on!" Ginny gushed, "Put it on!" The letter had instructed her to do the same thing . . . so, Hermione slowly slid the small pendant over her head, the silver chain surprisingly warm as the pendant set just below the hollow of her throat.

"Oh, it's lovely Hermione! Who's it from?" Molly asked, smiling at the young witch.

Hermione glanced back at the parchment, still a tad confused, "My mother. She's asked me to come visit today. Said it was severely important. I'm afraid I won't be able to go shopping after all with you. I'd best leave now before she starts to hound me." She said, attempting to lighten her own mood with the joke.

Ginny and Molly gave her a hug each, before Ron and Harry did the same thing. Hermione picked up the parchment before moving to the fireplace, tossing the floo powder into the fire, and calling out, "Granger Residence! Australia!" And disappearing into the green flames.

Unknown to her, Charlie Weasley was still frowning from where he sat at the table, staring at her empty chair, struggling to remember where he'd seen that necklace before.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

When the Weasley family had returned from shopping, they were rather surprised to find Hermione back already, sited in front of the fire with a book in her hand. Knowing how the young witch often felt about having her reading time interrupted, they left her alone – unaware that she'd been stuck on the same page for the last thirty minutes, staring at it blankly lost in her own thoughts.

Harry, however, did approach, sitting down slowly and glancing at her. One look at her face, and he knew something was wrong. Touching her shoulder slightly, she jumped and turned to look at him, "Hey, how did it go with your parents?" He asked with a soft, gentle frown. She blinked, glancing back to her book, trying to stay calm. How did it go? She couldn't even know where to start, much less what to tell him.

The necklace was the only thing keeping her from exposing it all to him anyways. Thankfully it kept her secret locked down.

_ Hermione smiled as her mother greeted her with a hug before looking her over, pausing_

_ at the sight of the necklace around her neck, "Good! You're wearing it. You must make_

_ sure you keep it on at all times, Hermione. It's very important for your safety that you __do!"_

_ Hermione frowned at her mother in confusion, "What do you mean, for my safety, I_

_ don't understand." The young witch said with a soft frown, before smiling up at her_

_ father who stepped into the room. She frowned, though, noticing that he was not_

_ looking at her and seemed to be refusing to even acknowledge the situation that had_

_ brought her to the house. "Mother? What's going on?"_

_ Her mother smiled sadly, pulling her down to sit with her, "Honey, I haven't been all_

_ that honest with you lately. I'm afraid there's stuff you're not aware about with in our_

_ family. I suppose what better way to start than admit you're not a . . . a muggleborn."_

_ Hermione stared at her mother in shock, "What?"_

Hermione sighed as she looked at Harry, frowning faintly, "Mother had some news to share with me . . . I guess I'm still struggling with how to take it . . . . I . . . I'm not a Granger. I'm a Halfblood, like you Harry." Harry blinked in surprise.

_What did she mean, "How am I not a Muggleborn. You and father are non-magical!"_

_ She reminded her parents._

_ Her father refused to look at her, his expression shifting to almost sad, while her mother_

_ sighed heavily. "Hermione, love . . . . When your father married me . . . you were already_

_ born."_

_ Hermione frowned, "So? I was born out of wedlock, that's not surprising, but it doesn't_

_ explain how I'm not a mug-"_

_ "I'm not your father." She startled, turning to her father as his gaze remained void and_

_ emotionless. "Not biologically. When I met your mother she was already pregnant with_

_ you. Your true father, your biological father died when your mother was four months_

_ along with you, in an effort to keep you, and her; away from Voldemort."_

_ Hermione was frozen in shock. Fear. Confusion. Her mother sighed softly. "That's not_

_ all, sweetheart. I'm afraid there's more to say then that. Your father, your biological one,_

_ that is . . . . He and I weren't normal. I'm a muggle yes, but he was a half blood, with a_

_ pureblood mother . . . . and Hermione, sweetheart. We . . . . you . . . . aren't really . . ._

_ humanoid either . . . . I guess you could say we're . . . Half-breeds too."_

_ Half breeds? With what?!_

Hermione sighed softly as she lay her head against Harry's arm, "Mother says my biological father died keeping mother and I away from Voldemort. He refused to give away our location, and so he killed him." Should she tell him about being a Half-breed too? It felt so surreal. So . . . confusing. "I'm not a Granger, either." She added as an after thought.

"Then who are you?" Harry's question was another that she didn't want to answer.

_"If I'm a Half-breed? Then what am I? Who's my father? What was my father? Why_

_ did you never tell me this before!" Hermione asked, almost desperate for information_

_ to help her brain adjust with the long hidden truth her parents were finally giving her._

_ Her mother sighed gently, "Your father's name was Altizar Snape." Hermione froze at_

_ the last name. Snape. No way. No way could she be related to Severus Snape – surely!_

_ "And . . . your father . . . . myself . . . . you . . . . were shapeshifters, dear . . . a . . . a_

_ very special kind of shapeshifter. You see, Hermione, my angel. We're . . . . dragons."_

_ Hermione froze, unable to process anything else after that. Dragons? Surely not!_

Her mother had sent her back, with the instructions to keep the necklace on. Dragons tended to shift with their emotions, and it would help to keep her dragon from surging forward if she had an intense emotion. She was also given a book (the book that she was currently reading) about what she was, and how it all worked.

She glanced at Harry slowly, before biting her lip, "My father's name was Altizar Snape." There was a crash from behind them, and they turned to see Severus Snape – who had just been walking through the door staring at her in shock, the item in his hand now on the ground.

Harry glanced from Hermione to Severus with a shocked expression, "Snape – like . . . . . Professor Snape."

Hermione stared at Severus in surprise, confusion, as he took an unsettled breath, staring at her with shock, "Altizar . . . . . You're his . . . . You're . . . . You're my niece?" He said, half refusing to believe this turn of events. He was about to say something more before his eyes locked onto the necklace, and then his entire position changed, glancing to Harry, "Leave. Potter. Now."

Harry scrambled to obey before suddenly the Potions Master was whipping his wand around, warding the room so no one could come in or spy on them, before turning back to Hermione, "The necklace. You're one of us. You're a dragon."

Hermione looked shocked at her professor before noticing a similar pendant around his wrist, held on by a simple black band, though while her stone was opal-tinted, his was black. Hermione slowly nodded, confused, "A-apparently. That's . . . what my mother told me . . ." She said slowly, "You're . . . my uncle?"

Severus nodded, looking at Hermione slowly, "Altizar Snape was my younger brother." He told her, "And a damn fine dragon and wizard alike." He told her . . . . "He'd be proud of the witch you've become." He added as an after though, before watching her, slowly sitting down, "I see the questions in your eyes, Gran – er, Hermione. Just ask."

And for the next few hours Hermione and Severus stayed in the room, reconnecting as Niece and Uncle, as he answered all her questions about her father, her new found heritage, and most importantly . . . her new dragon-like state.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The following week the Weasley's had learned a portion of the truth, understanding that Hermione was going through a tough time learning she was not a Granger, but rather a Snape. Nothing prepared them, however, for the fact that she was spending so much time with Severus. Molly and Harry understood to a degree though, that she was getting to know the side of a family that she hadn't known before . . .

And she was indeed learning all about a new side of herself. She stared in awe at her uncle (the two hiding by the lake behind the Burrow) as he demonstrated the shift between man and dragon. One moment he had been her professor, greasy haired, hooked nose and all. The next, he was a large black dragon with black eyes. He was huge, towering over as he tilted his head to judge her reaction. He was somewhere between 20 and 30 feet long, with a 15 or so wing span. Black claws raked at the ground as he grinned, showing off white teeth, and suddenly the young witch was giggling, "That's so cool!" She shrieked in delight, smiling at her Uncle and watching him shift back. He ran a hand through his greasy hair as he slid his bracelet around his wrist (an action she had noticed meant he was embarrassed or uneasy, "How can you shift with it on?"

He chuckled at the logical question, nodding his approval for her having asked it, "The pendant only keeps you from accidentally shifting. If you want to shift, you can." He explained, sitting down on the ground, and motioning her to sit beside him. "They're just a protection to keep you from doing it unintentionally. Your emotions will trigger your dragon to react, and high emotions can pull it out completely, especially if you're angry or fearful." He added.

Hermione nodded slowly, running a hand through her hair, before twirling the end of a curl on her finger, before tilting her head, and suddenly asking a completely irrelevant question, "How much product do you use in you hair! It's so greasy!" Instantly she slapped her hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry, Uncle Sev!" However, the man was already chuckling.

Severus finally used his want to clean the product and grease away and Hermione was surprised to see hair curly and wild like her own, the curls coiling around and fluffed out a good amount. She stared for a long moment before falling on her back in laughter, her eyes twinkling in mirth, even as her uncle huffed, shifted and pinned her with a paw, "I'm sorry Uncle, but it's worse than mine!" She squealed, as his claws lightly tickled her sides.

* * *

Hermione's lessons were going well though, and as the went inside (Hermione still giggling, and Severus's hair back to a greasy mess), the Weasley family was surprised by how well they were getting along. They ate lunch, Severus silent, and Hermione giggling any time she looked at his hair; before the two went back outside, but this time inviting Ginny, Harry, and Ron to come with. The uncle and niece had agreed it was time to tell her three friends. From there, they'd slowly tell the rest of the Weasley clan.

Hermione sat on the ground, next to her uncle as the two looked at her three friends, and slowly she began to explain, "My mother told me more than just who my father was . . . . My mother and my father were a bit more odd than I would I have thought . . . and I'm a . . . . bit more than just your average half-blood." Oh how she wished Remus was here. "I'm . . . We're . . . . Uncle Sev, and I; I mean . . . ."

Severus coughed, "Spit it out girl." He grumbled, good naturely to his new found, beloved niece.

Hermione blushed, "We're dragons . . . ."

There was silence as her friend stared at her in obvious confusion, not that she could blame them. It wasn't every day that they found out you were a bit more than average. Harry spoke first, "You're . . . . a dragon? Well! No wonder that other dragon let us ride it!" He said, suddenly grinning, "And now you can't be afraid of heights anymore! And we can get you on a broom!"

Hermione smiled, relieved for Harry's immediate acceptance. Ginny was the one who seemed confused, "How are you dragons. You look human enough to me."

Severus was the one to answer, taking a deep breath, "Let me tell you the story from the very beginning."

_A long, long time ago, when wizard was just beginning to find a place in this world, there were dominant creatures of a different magical nature. They were called Dragons. Dragons ruled over Wizard, Creature, and Muggle alike, and with the help of Centaurs, and a few other intelligent creatures had begun the shaping of the world to be. But the newly discovered wizards grew jealous of this power that dragons had. A power that allowed them to mingle with anyone. A power to shift to look like a muggle, or a wizard. These Dragons, unlike their slightly more animalistic cousins were considered to be a threat to the wizards who wanted to make their own way into the world. And thus, wizards began to seek them out . . . to kill them._

_Realizing that the wizards were moving forward to try and destroy the Dragons, they soon went to their human-like forms, beginning to find their place in the world, hiding from those that wanted to kill them. But they could never be too careful, for one slip up would mean death. Over time wizards forgot about these smarter Dragons who vowed to one day return to their rightful place as a creature of high intelligence. But the few that did remember them sought them out to protect the ones left. Dragon sanctuaries were created, not just to hose the more animalistic dragons (who had nearly perished in the effort to kill the Dragons humans sought to destroy), but also the Dragons that had survived the culling, the dragons that took both shapes. Many such dragons live peacefully in the sanctuaries in dragon form, others help by working in them to try and find a peaceful place for any long lost brothers and sisters . . . _

_But we are still a proud race, the truest race of Dragons . . . and one day we will make our return . . . but until that time, we still hide, for our numbers are too weak, and we fear repression once again. Repression to the point that none of us shall survive it._

Ginny, Ron and Harry stared at shock at the Dragons in front of them, or rather the halfbreed Dragons. Hermione smiled, "My mother was a pure dragon, but my father . . . Severus . . . . were half-breeds, as am I." She finished, smiling shyly.

And finally Ron spoke, "Whatcha look like?" He demanded, grinning in excitement.

Severus stepped back before changing, staring down at the startled (and vaguely alarmed) teens in the grass, before returning human, "Like a dragon." He responded in a deadpanned voice, while Hermione giggled, "Hermione has yet to shift." He added, explaining why she didn't show off.

Hermione blushed slowly before looking at her friends apologetically, "I wouldn't know how to anyways. Uncle Sev has only just begun to teach me the basics." She added with a gentle shrug.

Severus grinned though, quite suddenly, surprising the two Weasleys and Potter who had never seen him so much as half-smile, "But she'll be learning today, if you want to stay and watch." Ginny, Ron, and Harry cheered, while Hermione looked faintly ill with nerves. She was going to be learning today? In front of her friends?


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I must apologize greatly for the errors in formatting on the previous chapters. I had forgotten they don't transfer well from my documents to Fanfiction. Before I start this next chapter though, let me just say how glad I am for the reviews already. Though I will be answering this one here in hopes that no one else is confused by this same thing.

Suzululu4moe: Hmm Hermione has bound to have mentioned the name "Professor Severus Snape" to her mother...why hadn't contacted Professor Snape during the years of relative peace brought by lily's sacrifice until the goblet of fire?

I thank you greatly for the question, as I had been planning to actually broach this in a future chapter (the one after this), so I will only say this part now: Hermione's father didn't want her to know the truth in any manner, and so her mother wouldn't have thought to tell her she had a different father. And while Hermione might have mentioned her potions professor, her mother would have known that digging up that situation would have only caused problems for her daughter, and meant revealing information to soon (again, this will be clarified more in Chapter Five). Also, her mother would have had no way to contact Severus, as she's not a witch in any form, but merely a Dragon. And the wizards would have sought to contain her immediately if she'd so much had tried to flown. I hope this helps a little, and as promised, it will be clarified more in the upcoming chapters!

Now. Onto the actual fun part:

_**Chapter Four**_

Hermione kept her eyes firmly shut as her uncle talked her through the process of the change, his voice a constant within the silence. She was faintly surprised that Harry, Ginny and Ron were being quiet though, and briefly wondered if perhaps her Uncle had hexed them to silence. Or maybe they had left? She couldn't be sure they were still here as she had her eyes shut, trying to keep her mind clear, "Hermione! You're still thinking to much!"

She opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly at her Uncle, apologetic, "I'm sorry, I'm really trying . . . I just had no idea it would be so difficult to clear out my mind. I never realized how much I thought about!" She said, gently wringing her hands behind her back, ignoring her two male best friends as they snickered (though Ginny quickly slapped them, and growled for them to be quiet).

Severus Snape took a deep breath as he repeated his instructions for her, "Alright, close your eyes now . . . All the way, Hermione. Stop worrying about your friends. I won't eat them . . . in this form. No, that wasn't a joke . . . . Okay, good. Keep them closed. Clear your mind completely, only then can you find your inner dragon. You must meet her with in yourself first, embrace her . . . . accept her. Let her be you, and you be her. Only then will you find yourself able to take on the form of the Dragon."

Hermione nodded, letting his slow drawl clear out her mind, and soon she was breathing shallowly, her thoughts completely silent for once. Now . . . to find her dragon. _Why are you searching for me young one, you already know me._ The soft whisper of the voice in her head startled Hermione, and she almost lost the quiet calm with in her mind. Barely able to keep her breathing shallow, Hermione looked further, but only saw black. _Not like that child . . . Oh dear. You are a literal one aren't you. Don't look with me with your eyes. You need to search with your heart._

Search with her heart, what on earth was that to mean. Hermione took a deep breath, but tried to do as the creature said. She was communicating with it, right? That had to be something. The soft voice huffed then, and Hermione felt the twinge of indignation, _Creature? It? I am a powerful, and lovely Dragon. We are a powerful, and lovely Dragon. I am in no means a mere creature. Nor am I an it!_ Hermione nearly startled by the tone, immediately stopped trying to see, 'I am so sorry! That's not what I meant!' She thought back to the voice.

And suddenly she saw it. The white dragon purred in approval as she lay curled against the blackness of Hermione's silent mind, dipping her head faintly in greeting, There, I knew you could do it._ You are quite the clever girl. Greetings, young Hermione. I . . . am your Dragon._ Hermione was amazed. This was her. She was truly a Dragon! A real Dragon! The proof was right here. In front of her!

A gasp jolted Hermione from her thought, her eyes opening as she turned to look at her friends, only to find herself looking at the sky. Startled, she glanced down to see her friends below her . . . . When had she, or they moved. Tilting her head to the side curious, a faint clicking sound heard as she did so, she paused, blinking her eyes before seeing her Uncle's proud smile. "Well done, Hermione." Well done? For wh- oh.

Immediately she stumbled awkwardly in the new form to the lake, learning how to walk slowly before peering into the water's reflection. She was the Dragon! Just like she'd seen in her head. Well mostly. Her scales weren't white, not really. They were more of a soft off-white, where as her horns, and claws where almost an iridescent tone. Along her jaw was a smaller row of horns, probably meant to help in protecting her vulnerable throat. Curious, remembering the clicking sound, she tried to move them and was surprised when they clacked together slightly. She continued to look over her body.

The horns perched atop her forehead where sleek, barely four inches long, and curving back (unlike her uncle who had thick, black ones that resembled ram horns). On her nose was a small, inch long horn. She looked over her legs, her sharp talons, her powerful haunches. Even her tail was sleek and long. Unlike Severus she was severely lacking in the 'protection' department' with only the two horns on her forehead, the one on her nose, and at her jaw line, plus her talons and teeth. From between her forehead horns, to half way down her tail where small raised pebble-like scales that gave her a bit more character to an otherwise simple, and unimpressive look. But she was still stunning. Sleek, and elegant. She was a Dragon.

She turned back to her Uncle and friends, opening her mouth to ask how to change back, before pausing when only a roar came back. Her uncle seemed to understand though, and grinned, "Just think of your other form. Hermione Granger. Wish to be her, to be human again, and it'll happen." Hermione nodded once, and did as he said, soon finding herself shrinking until she was a human girl once again.

She immediately ran in Severus's open arms with a shriek of, "I did it!" Hermione couldn't help but to bounce faintly on her toes and she squeezed her uncle tight, while her friends congratulated her and clapped her on the back. Her Uncle's words meant the most though.

"I knew you could. You seem able to do any task with ease." She couldn't help but beam with pleasure, especially when he added, "Gryffindor Know-It-All," with a fond smile.

* * *

Hermione swung her legs slowly as she sat atop the roof of the Burrow, her Uncle standing against the chimney top, and her friends sprawled out around her on the shingles. "Uncle? When will I start to learn to fly?" She asked curiously, though apprehensively. She'd always been afraid of flying. With on a broom, or on a Thestral. Or anything. Why would flying as a dragon – herself – be any different.

Her uncle chuckled softly, "Later this week, once you can shift between forms more easily. We don't want you to be practicing flying and suddenly change back with out warning." He told her, as Ron snickered at the image.

Hermione tugged at a curl slightly, biting her lip, "Do . . . do I have to learn to fly? I mean . . . I'm sure I'll be just fine walking from place to place." She asked after a moment.

Seeming to sense where the questions were coming from, Severus turned his gaze towards her slowly, with a slight, fond smile as he shook his head, "You'll be fine, Hermione. I know you don't like flying . . . but it won't be that bad. In fact, most Dragons hate flying by other means . . . . They prefer to be the ones keeping themselves in the air. You'll do wonderfully, and before you know it, your fear of flying will be gone . . . I bet you'd even feel just as fine on a broom if given enough time." He told her.

Hermione managed a half smile, before turning her gaze out towards the rest of the land, still looking obviously concerned. It just didn't seem like something that would be easy for her. Flying . . . .

* * *

Charlie Weasley sat in his tent back in Romania, frowning as he went through the books, trying to find what it was that he seemed to have forgotten. The image of Hermione's new necklace, and Severus's bracelet was locked into his mind. And he was certain there was more to it when he'd noticed two other employees on the reserve had jewelry with a similar pendant (all of varying colors). Was it some sort of gang? No . . . . he'd read about it in a book, somewhere. A book on dragon-lore. He just couldn't remember where.

He continued searching through the pile of books, unaware of the book shoved far beneath his bed, out of his sight, that had the page dog-eared because of his admiration to the tale when he'd read it. For now, Hermione and her Uncle's secret was safe . . . . And he'd spend the rest of the evening searching for an answer that wasn't in the books he had on the desk.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Hermione frowned nervously as she stood in front of the picket fence that would lead to her parent's home. Her uncle had finally talked her into going and seeing her mother, and receiving some of her answers from the woman who clearly missed her daughter, if the numerous letters were any hint. It had finally taken him offering to go with her for Hermione to agree, and now the two stood just outside the fence.

Hermione slowly walked up the cobblestone's to the front door, ringing the doorbell as her uncle stood silently behind her. The door was answered with in moments, before her mother swept her up in a relieved hug, "Oh, Hermione, honey! I'm so glad you're here – I've been so worr-" Her mother fell silent though, as she stared past Hermione at the man with her.

Hermione paused for a moment, "Mother . . . this . . . this is Severus Snape . . . My uncle." Her mother let a rush of air in, surprised, before silently motioning them both in. Severus Snape . . . . She hadn't even imagined.

Hermione had spoken of her Potions Professor in passing a few times. Usually referring to him as Professor Snape, or the Potions Professor (the latter being the most common). She hadn't really thought of it before, assuming it was a long lost relative, and left it at that. She had never met any of Altizar's relatives, so she had no reason to assume who the man was, nor to expect him to be so closely related to her daughter, or her former lover and mate.

Hermione's mother led the to the living room, momentarily thankful that Hermione's father was at the office until late that evening with appointments. They're relationship had become strained after she told Hermione the truth. She didn't even want to think what he might do if he'd been here now. "Can I get the either of you anything?" She asked, a perfect hostess, as well as attempting to bring her thoughts back to the present.

The man shook his head, as did her daughter, and with a sigh, she sat slowly, glancing at the man, "I'm Hermione's mother, Monica Granger." She said with a half smile, awkward almost as she brushed a hand through her hair, before turning her gaze back to Hermione, "I assume there's a reason other than visiting, for coming here?"

Hermione slowly nodded, hesitating, before asking quietly, "Why did you wait so long before telling me about my real father?" She finally asked – this question being the biggest one on her mind.

Monica glanced from her daughter, to the brother of her mate, before looking back at her daughter, "A Dragon doesn't reach maturity – with the ability to transform – until they're 18th birthday. I sent you your necklace the week before in hopes of being able to talk to you and help you through it over the next few weeks. I knew I shouldn't have waited so long . . . But your father, my husband . . . he felt you didn't need to know that you weren't really his daughter. He thought I should just tell you I was a Dragon and leave it at that. But, while I love my husband . . . your biological father was my mate, and you deserved to know the truth. I owed him that." She said quietly.

"I did not realize your potions teacher was . . . so closely related to you, or I might have thought to tell you sooner. I am terribly sorry you've had this spun upon you so quickly, Severus. Altizar and I never really had the chance to discuss who our families were, and he refused to allow me to meet your parents, and he never told me of you . . . ." She apologized, her gaze dropping slowly, almost awkwardly, "I know I should have told you all of this sooner Hermione . . . I was just afraid how you would take it . . . And your father . . . ." Monica hated to admit that they were having many issues in their happy marriage because of her coming clean about Hermione's heritage, but he was a good man, and her daughter deserved to know that to, "He was afraid he'd lose you if you knew he wasn't your real father."

Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes, as she bit her lip, "But, he'll always be my father . . . he raised me . . ." She said softly before finally moving to hug her mother tightly. "I understand why you did it, mother . . . It hurts that you both lied to me for so long, but I understand why . . . I'm sorry I left with out asking these questions early." She said gently, speaking about a few weeks prior when she had first heard the truth from her parents.

Monica gripped her daughter tightly, relieved to have been so easily forgiven, before watching her daughter pull away slowly, "Mother, if I may ask one more question . . . ." Hermione paused, hesitant, "Why did you marry father so soon after . . . . after my biological father died?"

Her mother winced at that question, but had been expected it as well, "In the beginning it was for you. I needed someone to help me raise you, and protect you. The wizard . . . Voldemort, he was still looking for us at this time, so I hoped to hide myself in the muggle world completely. Your father was a kind man, who saw past my pregnancy. We grew close, and while at the time I didn't love him; I accepted his proposal knowing it would keep you safe and that I did get along with him well . . . Over the years we fell in love – by this time he did know the truth of your conception, and who I, as well as your biological father was. And as we fell deeply in love, I couldn't have been happier with my choice."

Hermione smiled softly, nodding lightly. Her mother had married for her . . . but she was glad the woman had found love in the marriage of convenience. Severus looked to Monica then, before asking the final question – his own question for her, "How did my brother die?"

Monica look startled before her gaze dropped, "It was during the First War. When we became involved, he explained what was happening in your magical world. My family had long ago left it, trading in the magical world and our Dragon half for a quiet muggle world. We met at a small Dragon meet, and we fell in love. We never bothered with the trivial thing such as marriage, and instead became mates, joining our lives in the Dragon way.

"But he had friends who were among those who followed behind that wizard . . . And when they learned that he was with a muggle – we were careful to hide who we were from the wizards, Hermione. Most don't understand that we don't mean any harm, so his friends didn't even know what he was – they told Voldemort about me, hoping that in killing me, they're friend would return to the right side.

"But, Altizar had been aware of their plans, and had made sure we went into hiding . . . They managed to catch him many months later then, and tortured him in attempt to get him to tell the truth about where we were. It had come out that I was pregnant, and the wizard was more determined then ever to kill us. Altizar was loyal to us, though. He refused to give our hiding place away – and in the end he paid the ultimate price, his life . . . to keep us, his mate and child safe."

Hermione had never seen her mother look so heartbroken as the woman finished her story. She stayed in silent, even her uncle didn't have anything to say to that before the man rose to hug his new found sister-in-law (in his eyes), gently. "You're the mate of my younger brother, the mother of my beloved newly found niece . . . . In my eyes, you shall for ever be my sister. I do not blame you for what happened to Altizar . . . . so please, sister, do not blame yourself."

Hermione smiled as her mother broke into tears, clinging to the brother of her long-passed mate, finally allowed to grieve for her loss, and be able to let go. She hadn't thought coming today would do any good . . . but . . . It had not only helped to fix her and her mother's relationship . . . . but it had clearly been just what her mother needed as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Hermione pranced in place slightly, her eyes locked on her uncle's form as he showed her the proper way to move her wings, indicated proper and in proper tail positions, and all of the other basic mechanics of flight. A few dozen yards away from the large dragons sat Harry and Ginny who were staring at the large black dragon and smaller off-white one in front of them.

Ron hadn't been able to come today, much to everyone's relief as they were worried he'd be sitting back with a bowl of Popcorn rather than cheering and encouraging Hermione on. Instead he was out on a date with Lavender, and had been sworn to secrecy to keep Hermione's Dragon self a secret from the Gossip Queen of Hogwarts. The four friends knew that the moment Lavender Brown found any sort of juicy gossip, it would only be a matter of days before the entirety of the wizarding world would know it as well.

So thankfully Ron had agreed, and Hermione's secret was still between her parents, her uncle, Harry, Ginny, Ron and herself. Severus swished her gently with his tail, clicking and chirping to her in an encouraging manner as he stepped back, indicating for her to take off at a running start to surge into the air.

Hermione took a steadying breath – those fears of flight coming rushing back – before obediently following the directions he chirped even from where he stood. She took off running down the small path he'd indicated, her long, leather and webbed wings stretching out. The first powerful swoop down nearly had them catching the ground, and her uncle quickly chirped for her to control each flaps of her wings. With a barely noticeable nod of acknowledgment she altered her flaps so they weren't fully extended down, and continued to pick up speed.

At her uncle's click of 'Jump' she did just that, pushing off with her hind legs, into the air and flapping her wings down at the same time (as he'd told her to do before, explaining a flap up as she jumped, it would have drove her into the ground). She felt her body soar up, through the air, her wings guiding her higher, her tail working almost as a rudder behind her. She drew her limbs close to her body, as she climbed higher into the sky, a smile slowly stretching across her reptilian face.

This was amazing! The wind rushed past her, billowing her wings slightly and stringing her eyes. But it was a rush! A real rush! She could see everything, the burrow in the distance, the small homes that surrounded theirs even further away. It was an unbelievable experience, and she was beginning to see why Harry loved flying on his broom so much.

She glanced down at a sound below her, listening to her uncle's clicks and chirps, and sighed before obediently turning around to descend – only to realize one small problem. He'd forgotten to instruct her on landing. And she was coming in hot. She instinctively pulled her wings back and up, creating a drag resistance to slow down her landing, her tail splayed up, as well. Slowing down, she dropped to her hind feet first, followed by her fore feet, as she walked out of the landing and up to her uncle. His silent grin was approval enough. She'd done well.

She shifted, turning to see Harry and Ginny run towards her, embracing her in a hug, "Oh, Hermione! That was amazing! Harry thought you'd run into the trees in the beginning, but I knew you could do it!" The red-headed girl squealed, as Harry grumbled faintly about lies.

Hermione smiled at them both, giggling softly, "Thanks, guys. It was a bit scary to start with, but it's so pretty up there!" She turned back to her uncle as he shifted as well, surprising him by hugging him as well, "Thank you for teaching me so well!" She said softly, grateful for his help, and his calm and logical teaching methods.

Severus briefly let his hand run over her hair, smiling lightly, "Of course." He said before glancing towards the burrow at the same time as Hermione when a small ding-a-ling was heard, before Molly's magicked voice was heard across the Weasley land, exclaiming it was time for lunch. Severus nodded motioning for them to head back to the Burrow, "After lunch we'll start working on your endurance. Once you can keep yourself in the air for long periods of times, I start teaching you basic defense on the air, as well as on land . . . and in another week or two we'll work on fire breathing. Before you know it, you'll be quite the fire-breathing Dragon." He said softly to his niece.

* * *

Charlie Weasley frowned as he re-read the passage in the book he'd finally found on dragon lore, of dragons capable of great intelligence taking human shape to live among humans. The odd pendant was shown in the paper as well, but only briefly; and the only comment was that it was something many of these creatures wore. Nothing else . . . but, surely it couldn't point to Hermione being a dragon, or even Snape . . . . well Snape seemed to fit it a bit better . . . but surely not Hermione . . .

So Charlie did the only thing he could fathom to do. He picked up the book, using his thumb to mark the page and set out to find one of his co-workers who had a necklace with the same pendant on it in green. He headed steadily forward, finding the young woman soothing some upset hatchlings, "Donna? I have some quick questions for you."

Donna looked up from the hatchlings, "Can it wait a second, Charlie? I'm waiting for some of the others to come pick these little guys up and put them in a new pen. Momma didn't like being a momma and was getting a bit rough with them." Charlie immediately nodded, assisting in the transferring of the hatchlings to a new pen for them to grow in until they could be released into the reserve with the other dragons. "Alright, Charlie. What's up?" Donna asked, turning to him.

Charlie motioned for her to follow him to a nearby picnic table, before setting the book between them and pointing to the pendant, "What's this . . . you're wearing it."

Her face went pale as her gaze traveled over the words that could easily expose a secret race of human-like beings, before glancing at Charlie, "Why . . . do you want to know?" She asked slowly, cautiously.

Charlie eyed her, frowning, "Because my little brother's best friend received one recently. I remembered seeing a picture of such a pendant somewhere, and wanted to look it up to make sure it wasn't dangerous." He stated.

Donna frowned gently, "Well, I can assure you, it's not a dangerous thing . . ." She said softly, hesitating, "Can I trust you, Charlie?"

The man nodded, surprised by the question, "Of course you can . . ."

Donna smiled, "These pendants are hand crafted by elders of the Dragon race, and are gifted to our children the week before they turn 18 and will begin to touch their Dragon half. It's a way of keeping our Dragons under control to ensure that they don't rise to power when we don't want them to." She said softly, watching him for his reaction.

Charlie's gaze dropped back to the book in his lap in surprise, staring down at it slowly, uncertainly, "Wait, so it's all true?" He asked, before frowning, "Why are all the stones different colors then?" He added, almost as an after thought.

The woman laughed gently, looking at her colleague, "Because they reflect the color of our scales." She stated, holding her necklace out slightly, "My scales are green, so the pendant reflects green." She explained, before frowning gently. "But, don't go hinting about knowing of our race just yet to her, Weasley. Dragons are protective of our young. Who ever her mentor, or mentors may be, they might get upset or fear she's in danger if you hint around about her being a Dragon.

"If she's as close to your family as you seem to believe, she'll come to you about it . . . not the other way around." Donna instructed gently, watching Charlie firmly before he nodded once. "Good. Now, if that's all, I'm on noon-feedings, so I should get back to work." She said, her expression softening to a smile, "I hope everything ends up just fine for the girl." She added, before standing and walking away.

Hermione . . . was a Dragon . . . or at least part Dragon. Charlie sighed, standing as well; before heading back to his tent with the book. He could barely wrap his mind around this new development, but a few questions still nagged him. Why hadn't Donna wanted to talk about it . . . . Why was their kind so protective and secretive . . . . and why didn't the book include anything about how Wizards and Dragons got along? There had to be more to this story then he was being told.

And he was determined to get to the bottom of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Hermione knew this was coming, but it still couldn't prepare her for it actually happening. The past couple of weeks she'd been hard at work, learning how to be a Dragon. Flying. Hand-to-Hand combat (that was more like claw-to-claw). Fire-breathing. You name it, she learned it. Thankfully, she'd always been a fast learner, and she'd always been part Dragon, and so a lot of it came naturally, making the learning process go by that much faster.

But now, she and her uncle were about to share her secret with the Weasleys. And she could only hope that they wouldn't decide to hate her and kick her out for being something . . . less than human. She took a deep breath as she paced by the lake, waiting for her uncle to come back with the Weasley clan. She bit her lip softly, running a hand through her messy hair before she turned towards the small congregation heading her way.

"Hermione, dear, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Severus said there was something you both wanted to tell us?" Molly was already in Mother Hen mode, much to Hermione's amusement, and she gently looked towards her uncle at his approaching, searching for his guidance.

Understanding, the older man turned towards the group, "Hermione and I wanted to share you all in on a secret of ours . . . but you must understand that it is for our safety that you must keep it a secret." Hermione's gaze moved over the Weasleys who were watching her curiously, all except Charlie, who seemed expectant, his gaze jumping from her and her uncles pendants to her face before almost seeming to smile. Expect a Dragon Tamer to know what was going on.

Severus spoke again, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts as she turned to her uncle with a hint of nervousness, "Hermione and I are not mere wizards . . . . our families have held a secret close to their core for a couple thousand years (perhaps even longer). We're . . . . Dragons." There was a brief moment of silence as the clan seemed to struggle to take this in.

But the twins spoke first, glancing at each other and then at Hermione, "How many galleons-" Fred started their question off.

"-would it take-" That was George.

"-for you to let us-"

"-have a ride?" George finished, their grins huge, causing the Weasley clan to laugh slightly and Hermione to manage a faint, small smile.

Severus rolled his eyes, ignoring the twins to focus on the clan, "It's imperative that you keep our secrets to yourselves. We are trusting you with this knowledge. Wizards in the past were not so kind to Dragons, and our people are nearly extinct because of it . . ."

Hermione lowered her gaze softly, hesitantly adding, "Uhm, so . . . . any questions?"

Charlie was the one to speak up first, "What do you both look like." Again, expect a Dragon Tamer to be all for this.

Hermione turned towards him, staring him in the eyes before slowly transforming, growing up until she stood as a sleek, young dragoness, sun reflecting off her off-white colored scales, tilting her head for his – and the rest of the group's reactions. She wasn't disappointed.

"Hermione, you're gorgeous!" Again, it was Charlie who spoke first, but the others quickly agreed as the dragon looked embarrassed, hiding her features slightly beneath one of her wings as he uncle chuckled. She quickly reverted back to human form – and before she knew it, many more questions were being tossed her way.

* * *

Hermione had been absolutely terrified of how the Weasleys would handle her Dragon at the beginning of the day, but it looked like all that fear and nervousness had been for nothing. Everyone was handling it extremely well, talking animatedly about it, and seeming to coo in delight at having been included into the secret.

She'd never felt so relieved to be accepted, not that it was such a surprise considering her rocky start not just into the wizarding world, but also into Hogwarts itself. Haven't been a muggleborn (or assuming she was one) had made it difficult to have any kind of recognition, and it was only by studying as hard as she could that she had gained enough status to be on par with many of the other more heavily magical-blooded students. But even then, members of her house had treated her just as terribly as some of the other students thanks to the difficulties that came with being raised to do your best.

Sure she knew all the answers in class, but being labeled a know-it-all was not the best part of the day for her. Thankfully all the trouble that surrounded Harry had led to her gaining the three best friends she could ever hope to have. Three friends who stood by her no matter what – even now when she was . . . a bit of a beast sometimes. Complete with scales and horns.

So to have not only Harry, Ron and Ginny's support – but the entire Weasley clan's support . . . it was a huge weight off her shoulders. But there was still one Weasley she needed to talk to. She walked casually through the house before finding him sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, flipping the pages of the book he was reading. "Charlie," She greeted casually.

The older red-head looked up with an easy grin, "Hello Hermione." He greeted back, his expression curious as to her sudden appearance. She and Charlie really didn't know each other well, considering he was usually in Romania, and she was often running around saving the world with Harry and Ron.

Hermione sat in the chair across from him, watching him for a moment, "How long have you known . . . about what my Uncle and I were?" She finally asked. When the older man raised a brow at her, amusement on his features, she had to giggle softly, "You, unlike the majority of the others, were not surprise by what my uncle said, nor when I changed. Instead you seemed almost expectant . . . you knew already. How?"

Charlie inclined his head to her, giving her the point for figuring him out – not that one could really be surprised. She wasn't called the Smartest Witch of her Age for anything. "Well, one of the women at the Reservation is a Dragon. When I realized I'd seen your pendant somewhere before, it was on her. I found it in a book as well, one on Dragon Lore. So, when I finally started to piece it together, I went to find out if it was all the truth from her.

"It took a while to convince her to tell me . . . and even then I had to swear not to approach you about . . . but, are you really all that surprised. Something odd happening around my family that relates to dragons? Surely you'd have assumed I'd figure it out eventually." He grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes faintly, adding, "I'm glad you told us yourself though. You know we see you as part of the family . . . and we'll do anything to help you."

Hermione smiled softly, leaning back against the comfortable chair, "Sometimes, I'm extremely grateful to the troll that bonded Harry, Ron and I . . . it's hard to imagine what life would be if things had gone differently."

This time it was Charlie to look curious, having not heard some of the smaller stories of the Golden Trio during Hogwarts. Sure he knew the major stuff. The philosopher stone fiasco. The Chamber of Secrets. Even what happened the night of the final task in the Tri-Wizard (or was it Quad now) Tournament. But he hadn't heard the story of a troll.

Hermione smiled faintly, standing up, "That's a story for another day . . . It's been a long one as it is, and I'm ready for bed. Sleep well Charlie . . . and thanks, for being supportive about this all." She stated, before turning to head upstairs to the room she and Ginny shared.

Charlie couldn't help but to smile as she went. A Dragon. It definitely explained a lot about the bushy haired gir- no, woman. Her eager need to learn. The way she hoarded knowledge – her personal greatest treasure. Even the way she seemed mature beyond her years. Charlie had always admired his little brother's friend for her unique mannerisms . . . and now that he knew the truth, he could definitely see the Dragon in her . . . and oddly enough, the young man could only admire her more for it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

A small group of men sat around a large table, thick silver robes pulled around their shoulders and covering their heads. The chair at the front of the table remained empty as they awaited the arrival of their leader. The room was dank, dark . . . but large. Heads could be seen hung upon the walls of past kills. Kills of 'vicious' monsters that these wizards had vowed to destroy – in the name of protecting the wizarding world.

The seats around the table had been passed down from father to son, again and again – occasionally a seat being given to a new family who supported the cause when a line ran out. But it was always the same. Always seven men and their leader. Eight ghastly men determined to save their world.

The doors at the end of the hall-like room swung open with a bang, as the leader walked forward, his body erect and his silver robe billowing behind him, "Arise!" He called to his troupe, reaching his spot at the head of the table, "Arise, my brothers! We are here to celebrate! In honor of succeeding in bringing another of these creatures down! Another successful capture!" He turned towards the doors, "Bring the wench in!" He called.

A small wrought iron cage was pulled into the room upon a trolley, a scruffy, and rather dirty looking young woman trapped inside. She shivered as she looked around, her eyes growing wide in fright as she took in the severed heads upon the walls, before jumping as the leader walked towards her. "See here, brothers! One of their women, in human form!" He grabbed the green pendant from around her neck, ripping it off with a force and holding it up, "One of their women! Another of their kind to leave this world – leave us in peace!"

The female startled, the fear growing, but with out the pendant to keep her safe, to keep her human, she could already feel the dragon bubbling up – desperate to escape. She now knew who these men were. She had to get out – tell the Elders they were still around. Let them know to stay safe.

Suddenly the door off her cage was open – and panic-induced thoughts crowded her brain as she nimbly jumped out, shifting once free of the cage and taking to the skies. Instantly arrows seemed to come from nowhere – catching her off guard as they peppered her delicate underside, ripping into the soft scales and sending her crashing to the ground. She stared up with fearful eyes, softly growling, tiny clicks and whistles leaving her muzzle from the pain. Begging to be spared. A large ax swung up into the air and she knew this was it.

The ax swung down, and Donna went limp.

* * *

The young Dragon smiled at her uncle, her friends laughing from her back, while her uncle seemed content to carry Luna, and Neville who had finally been added into the group. Not that it came as much of a surprise to Luna who admitted she was a Dragon to – even showing off her own pretty pale lavender pendant – and explaining she had two more days till it was her 18th birthday (that had been about two weeks ago). Her uncle had quickly taken Luna under his wing as well, as her mother had been the Dragon, her father was not. But as she'd only had a few weeks of training so far, only recently have succeeded in bringing her dragon forward for longer than a few minutes at the time, she still had a few more weeks before she'd be ready to learn to fly.

The small group landed by the lake side that Hermione and Severus often practiced at, and soon everyone was let off and onto the ground. Hermione and Severus shifted back to human form and every formed a circle, eyes turning towards Severus. "Today," The potion master said softly, "We'll be learning about some of our history." He stated, addressing Luna and Hermione. "You've both been doing your readings?" The two girls had nodded eagerly, "Good. Tell me about the Knights."

Instantly the two girls froze, exchanging looks, Luna biting her lip and nodding one to confirm with Hermione that she'd speak . . . she knew more about them anyways, from experience. "The Knights . . . are a group of wizards that are determined to kill all of our kind. They are cruel wizards who believe we're evil monsters. No smarter than any other magical 'beast' and want to rid the world of us. They find Dragons, and catch them while in their human form, before taking them back to their lair . . . and the dragon is never seen or heard from again." She said quietly, her dreamy voice soft and sad. "Occasionally though, as a warning to the rest of the family – to say 'you're next' – they will send back a single part of the dragon. Sometimes a foot. Other times a piece of hide . . ." She paused, reaching to grab Hermione's hand, "They sent me a large number of my mother's scales." She slowly pulled a necklace free from her shirt where four scales where threaded, two on either side of a fifth scale with a heart engraved in it.

Severus closed his eyes briefly before opening them and nodding, "The Knights are not a group to be trifled with. They are cold, and cruel, and will capture you the moment they find you. They have spies all over and aren't the type to see a young child, not even old enough to gain their dragon form; and leave them alone. They will kill you if they find you . . . . Luckily, they don't know all of our secrets. Starting tomorrow . . . I will be teaching you ways to avoid being captured, and how to not be seen by anyone you don't want to be seen by. But . . . . let's end this here for the day . . . . Thank you." He stated gently.

Hermione helped Luna up before pulling her into a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around the young girl. Hand-in-hand, the two girls began to walk back to the Burrow, their eyes lowered, not looking at Harry, Ginny, Neville or Ron – who were all watching the two with greater concern. None of the four wanted to see their two friends hurt, and slowly they looked to one another.

Harry frowned softly, "No matter what the risk, we help to protect them. They're our friends. And no Knight will get their hands on them. Not if we have anything to say about it." The other four nodded in agreement, not noticing the approving glint in Severus's eyes as he walked past the four of them.

"Hurry up, Potter." He called over his shoulder as he moved to catch up with his charges, hearing the four scramble to keep up. This lesson hadn't gone to plan – he'd never thought to ask Luna how her mother had died . . . but at least now they would really know the seriousness of the Knights. They were not a group to take lightly . . . and he was more than a little concerned about how many the two would let in on their secrets. The fewer who knew . . . the safer they were.

* * *

The following day was a private lesson – between Severus, Luna, and Hermione – the others not permitted to come in order to keep Dragon secrets between Dragons. He turned towards the two girls before motioning to his wrist, for them to watch his pendant. He waved his hand over it, and for a moment a small flicker was seen before it appeared to shift and take on the appearance of a simple watch band.

The girls blinked before looking at him, Hermione speaking first, "How is that a Dragon secret, Uncle? Wizards can do transfiguration as well." She said after a moment.

Severus smiled then, having been wanting that to be the first question that was asked, "Because the wizards aren't aware we're just as magical as they are – even before we bred into their society. It's our greatest secret. That we've always been able to do everything they can – and more."

The girls slowly nodded, before soon doing the same to their necklaces. Hermione's shifted into a pretty, dainty silver necklace with a small heart on it, something she'd seen on muggle TV. Luna did something similar, but rather than a pretty and dainty charm, her pendant shifted to a radish, surprising both her mentor and her friend, before she responded dreamily, "Now I have a full set of radish jewelry."

With a shake of his head, Severus instructed them both to take their dragon forms, watching as the off-white and pale lavender dragons appeared in front of him before the next part of their lesson would commence. Invisibility – another trade secret. "Dragons have many natural forms of protection. Scales, and even horns, claws, and teeth." He gave a pointed look to the pale lavender dragon who was missing the first of the list, but not the claws and teeth.

"Now, the big thing you girls will need to work on, yes Lovegood I'm giving homework, especially for the next week or two is invisibility. It's rather simple. Just focus on your dragon and the thought of not being able to be seen, and your body will shimmer out of focus." Severus then did just that s an example, his body shimmering until he completely disappeared, not a scent, or even an odd footstep or foot print from his invisible body. His voice was heard though, "You will not make sound, or even smell like anything in this state, and only other Dragons will be able to hear you speak. It's our biggest secret to keeping ourselves secret." He stated, coming back into view in the same shimmer method, "To return to being visible just let yourself wish to be seen and you will be." He added.

"I want you both to work on becoming fully invisible. To prove you've mastered it, sometime during the next week you must thoroughly prank or scare someone while maintaining your invisible state." There was a cruel smirk on Severus's face, clearly hoping they'd take the chance to do just that to the Weasley twins (who had made the mistake of making Severus's porridge blow up in his face that morning). "Well then, start practicing!" He instructed.

The girls quickly got to work, taking turns trying to become invisible – the other stating how close they'd get, before the next would get their turn. By the end of the day both could shimmer, and while Hermione managed to fully become invisible for a second before it failed, Luna had managed to do it for a few seconds longer. Satisfied that they'd continue to practice for the rest of the week, Severus dismissed them for dinner, and the two girls took off, amused and delighted by the new found ability, whispering about what ability might be shown to them next, the Knights currently forgotten about for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

The girls had been hard at work to figure out and perfect this new art of invisibility – but it was rather difficult to practice a skill in a house full of witches and wizards that weren't permitted to know about the said skill. It wasn't long before the girls had figured they would just have to make their way to a muggle village, or into a forest, or some other area away from the prying eyes of their wizarding friends to practice.

They were pleased, however, to begin to be making some decent headway in the area of invisibility. In fact, they were very quickly proving to their mentor to be far more adept and powerful than he'd originally anticipated – but what else can you expect from a Ravenclaw Dragon-Witch, and a Gryffindor Dragon-Witch (who was fondly called the brightest witch of her age). The two were progressing smoothly and could now hold their invisible form for hours on end. But today would be their official testing period.

It had been roughly two weeks since her uncle had told them about this new ability of theirs, and now they were ready for the official test. While they'd managed to talk Severus out of a test involving pranking – they would have to spy on the Weasleys. Enough to prove that not only could they become invisible, but move freely through out the house with out anyone knowing they were there.

The test had begun early that morning, the girls turning invisible in a room on the top level of the house, where the door was open just enough for them to sneak out with out having to open the squeaky door wider while in their invisible state. While they might not make sound – other items would. The two began to make their way downstairs, pausing on each landing to see if they could hear anyone. They were on the second floor when they first heard the sound of voices. Familiar voices. Harry and Ginny.

Curious, the duo made their way towards the voices, and stood outside the door, listening as Harry and Ginny argued about whether now was a good time for an engagement or not. The after effects of the war were still in place, and the wizarding world would just bring more press breathing down their backs if they did it now, Harry seemed to be arguing for his case, "I already know I love you, Ginny. I don't mind waiting till everything is calmer before turning you into a Potter!" He stated calmly.

Ginny was more desperate though, "It will never be calm where we're concerned. Don't you understand, Potter? Everyone knows your name! Anything you do will bring the press running. Why wait for the same result . . . . . I love you, Harry. I want to marry you. We've been engaged for nine months – and still no one knows – not even my parents! Most weddings take a year to plan – not five years!"

The girls blinked in surprise before moving on, whispering softly to each other, "Did you know they were engaged," Luna asked dreamily before giggling when Hermione shook her head, "They've really done well to hide it." Hermione couldn't help to agree as she moved further down the hall, pausing at doors to listen in on conversations.

So far nothing was as juicy as what Ginny and Harry had said. Ron, Fred and George had been found in the twins room, arguing with each other over a prank they'd played on Ron. The twins had found it funny, but their younger brother – who would be sporting neon green hair for the next week did not. Heading further down the hall, they paused at doors before heading into the downstairs area, and moving to the living room. Charlie and Percy sat in the living room, discussing politics and the latest dragon law for the reserves (a law that mandated all dragons of violent nature being tethered down to ensure a lesser chance of escape onto unsuspecting human prey). Charlie didn't think it fair, where as Percy argued it being necessary after a lose dragon had burnt down a muggle school.

Molly and Arthur were found in the kitchen, discussing the dinner plans. It wasn't until the girls went to go outside that they noticed Charlie had left Percy and was now talking with Severus in low tones. The girls approached slowly, careful to not speak (so their mentor might remain unaware of their approach).

"She worked with me at the reserve. She's dedicated to her work – she never skips a day! Even when she's ill it takes a healer to convince her to go home to rest. Besides . . . . Donna is one of yours. She is the one that had told me about what the pendants meant – why I knew about the Dragons before Hermione – and yourself – came to us about it . . . . I fear the worst . . . . Severus, I don't think it's a coincidence she disappeared shortly after I spoke to her about the Dragons. She'd been acting different the last week – and when I asked her what was wrong, she said she didn't want to speak – that someone might be watching her. Severus, I think the Knights found her." Charlie's words startled the girls, and both sucked in air in a silent effort to keep from gasping.

Severus's gaze briefly flicked to them, his eyes darkening. "Now is not the time to speak about this Charlie. I'll discuss it with you later . . . . I'd hate for young Dragonlets to over hear this conversation." Taking the hint, both girls disappeared, running upstairs, before returning to visibility.

Hermione turned to Luna, looking nervous, "These Knights seem like very bad news, worse even then Voldemort . . ."

Luna nodded, before looking to her friend, "Maybe our reputation well help us. We helped defeat Voldemort – and you're part of the Golden Trio – surely they wouldn't try anything stupid . . . . especially not against you. The entire wizarding world may turn on them!" The dreamy-eyed girl said hopefully.

Severus's voice rang out behind them. "We can only hope that's true . . . That your role in the wizarding war recently will keep you safe. But regardless, stay on high alert. I don't know what Donna may or may not have been forced to say to the Knights, or what they may have over heard. Until such a time I deem otherwise, you two are not to travel anywhere alone, not even with each other. You must have a member of the Order, or a Weasley with you at all times. Understood?"

The girls knew it was worse than they thought by the instructions given to them, but regardless the two nodded obediently, "Yes, Severus." The said at the same time – before frowning nervously to each other. Neither liked the thought of being in danger . . . . especially from something they still didn't know much about.

Hermione grabbed Luna's hand before pulling her up to the room they now shared. Hermione had moved out of Ginny's room shortly after Luna had been added to the mix, and the two had been given Bill's old room to stay in so they would have the other close by. Collapsing on her bed, Hermione glanced at Luna with a small frown, "I feel like we're about to get dragged right back into the war. Being hunted down, having to watch what we say, how we act . . . . But this time, it's twenty times worse. At least we knew who the bad guys were before . . . . this time . . . -"

Luna nodded softly in understanding, her expression less than pleased, "- This time it's a guessing game of who is friend . . . and who is foe." She agreed softly, before sitting next to the slightly older Dragon, and gently reaching out to take her hand. "But at least we have each other. And Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville as well. And I'm sure neither Professor Snape, nor the Weasleys will let anything happen to you either." She reassured.

"To us." Hermione corrected her friend, smiling. She'd grown a lot closer to Luna over the years, "They won't let anything happen to us. You're just as important as I am." She stated gently before reaching over to hug her friend tightly.

There was a soft knock on the open door jam of the door, and the girls looked up in surprise to see Charlie standing there. "Oh, Hello Charlie." Luna greeted pleasantly, "You must be feeling better, there's no more nyraqs flying around you."

Charlie blinked for a moment, "What's a nirak?" He asked, mispronouncing the word, his original comment momentarily forgotten.

Luna giggled, "Not nirak . . . nyraq. Or actually nyru if you're talking about just one of them. But you had a good number flying around you while you were speaking with Professor Snape . . . So it would have been nyraqs at the time . . . They're small little creatures. The size of a dragonfly but look more like a cat with large butterfly wings. They lick your fingers to try and cheer you up when you're upset . . . and, I imagine you were rather upset earlier."

Charlie frowned with a heavy sigh, "So, you did hear about all that, huh?" He asked with a small frown, "I hope that it won't have you to concerned. Donna was in Romania – that's a long way from here . . . but, I just wanted to make sure you both were okay." Even though he spoke to both of them, his gaze had found Hermione's and held it.

The brunette blushed faintly, finally dropping his gaze, "We'll be alright. Uncle Severus is teaching us how to be careful and watch out for ourselves . . . so we should be okay – and we promised not to go out wandering on our own."

Charlie raised a brow quietly – curiously, "Teaching you to watch out for yourselves? How . . . . something special he's teaching?" He asked, instantly looking as if he wanted more information on it.

Hermione hesitated at his curiosity, suddenly feel a wave of mistrust. Why did he want to know. Of course she quickly wrote the mistrust off. This was Charlie! Charlie Weasley – like he'd let anything bad happen to them . . . Like he'd be . . . working for the Knights. _But it was his friend that disappeared, taken by the Knights, so soon after speaking to him . . . And he did know to ask her about the pendant – recognizing it as more than just a pretty trinket._ Her dragon's concerned purr had her glancing at Luna who gave her a look of hesitation – mirroring hers.

"Uncle Severus didn't want us to talk to anyone about it. Dragon secret. Sorry Charlie." Hermione stated quickly, Luna nodding in agreement next to her. Charlie's expression fell faintly, but he nodded in understanding regardless, "Well we've had a busy day Charlie . . . We should probably start getting ready for bed." She added, not wanting to be rude, but wanting him out of their room.

Charlie chuckled softly, "I'm sure your both exhausted, I'll get out of your hair, no problem. Sleep well, Luna . . . . Hermione." His gaze locked briefly on Hermione's again, only this time she read a little more there, a silent plea for her to trust him . . . perhaps he'd seen the mistrust and hesitation the two girls had shot towards each other, "I'll let the others know not to bother you . . . . see you . . . both . . . in the morning."

Hermione nodded, turning her gaze towards her bedspread, "Good night, Charlie." She replied softly as he slowly closed the door. Waiting until she heard his footsteps disappear down the stairs, she turned to look towards Luna, "You don't think he could be . . . ." She asked, her voice trailing off.

Luna frowned just as much, before slowly shaking her head, "No . . . surely not. He's a Dragon-Tamer . . . not . . . . a Dragon Slayer . . . . right?" Both girls exchanged a concerned look before crawling into their separate beds. Neither wanted to admit that they were worried about it – but both did want to believe that they were just reading too far into the odd situation. Surely . . . their Charlie wasn't that evil.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Hermione sat in her room, perched on her bed with Luna right next to her as her uncle came in and closed the door to ensure privacy. Apparently that wasn't enough as he then set to producing all kinds of spells around the room to ensure they were not overheard, "Uncle, what's wrong?"

Severus looked at the girls before smiling reassuringly, "Nothing, Hermione. Just making sure we're not overheard. We'll be leaving in an hr to attend a get together for young Dragonlets, such as yourselves. There are a few other Dragons around your age and I thought you two might like to make friends with them." He stated.

Both girls glanced at each other, surprised, before smiling and nodding, "Absolutely! It sounds like a lot of fun!" Hermione declared, Luna nodding in agreement, her dreamy voice following, "A brilliant idea!"

Severus nodded, "Good. Be ready in an hour, and then I'll come get you. You'll be side-long apparating with me. Do not tell ANYONE what we're doing today. Just say it'll be a private lesson. Understand?"

Both girls nodded, as he left the room, before they began to search through the room for suitable clothes, and to get ready.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later the two girls were running down the stairs, nearly colliding with their mentor, "We're ready!" Luna stated, as if it weren't obvious.

Severus nodded, leading the two girls out of the house and past the apparating point before motioning for them each to take an arm. He then spun in a circle and they disappeared.

The three re-appeared in front of a large stone shelter, and upon entering through the archway were startled to see the inside come alive (nearly twenty times as big as the exterior suggested, thanks to the undetectable extension charm. Dragons of all shapes and sizes flew through the air, and many others stood talking to those in human and Dragon form.

"Uncle. Why are they here?" A cold voice called out, before a familiar pale slytherin walked forward, his grey eyes cold, "A mudblood, and Looney?" He scoffed arrogantly.

Severus's eyes narrowed, "Draco, I ask that you refrain from calling my niece and her friend those names. Hermione is a halfblood – as am I. If you have a problem with my niece, then surely you must have a problem with myself being here."

Draco froze in surprise, before turning to eye the girls skeptically. "They don't even have pendants."

The moment he stated that both girls glanced at each other before allowing their necklaces to retain the original pendant chain, Hermione speaking first, "Haven't you been taught to hide your pendant from unwanted eyes?" Her tone was slightly mocking and cold, her eyebrow raised in a mirror of the professor who had become her mentor.

Draco huffed, glaring at the jewelry in question before rolling his eyes, "What ever. So they're Dragons. At least Loo- Luna is a pureblood. But really another Halfy-Dragon? No offense, Uncle."

Hermione and Severus shared a look before glancing at Draco, "Actually . . ." Hermione started, causing Draco to turn towards her, "My mother was a Pure Dragon. No taint of muggle or wizard blood in her. Where as my father, Severus's brother, was a Dragon from a long line that held mostly wizarding blood. By normal standards, I think I'd be likely to be more pure than you. Who was the last Pure Dragon in your bloodlines?"

Draco paled in surprise, "Your . . . . mother is a Pure Dragon? I didn't know there were any left!" He exclaimed, his prejudice momentarily forgotten with the new information. "What's she like? What's her Dragon like? Does that change the way you were raised? Is she more Dragon? Or more human? Because of her other form." Instantly Draco was grabbing her arm, pulling her to a nearby table, his questions never once ceasing.

Luna turned to Severus, blinking once, "Well that went well . . ."

Severus managed a half smile. He had hoped to bring both his nephew and his niece together with their shared Dragon Heritage – having wanted the cousins to become friends . . . he hadn't expected it to work so well. "Better than I had hoped."

* * *

Hermione, Draco and Luna spent the remainder of the evening laughing and talking together. Occasionally a few other individuals they remembered from Hogwarts would show up, including Blaise Zambini, and Cho Chang being the most notable. Blaise had joined their table after a while, though Cho only stopped by briefly to great them.

It didn't take long until the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and two Slytherins to develop a close friendship. And finally they were whispering in small voices to each other, "And then Charlie admitted that the woman, Donna, who he found out about the Dragons from; had been killed. Or at least we're assuming she is dead. No one has seen or heard from her since her disappearance. And she disappeared shortly after admitting to Charlie that she was a Dragon."

Blaise frowned slightly, "If he was part of the Knights, though; wouldn't you two already be turned in as well?" He argued with a curious frown.

Luna shook her head, "Severus has given us a new few rules. We're not to leave the house for any reason on our own. We have to have an Order Member with us – or someone to keep us safe. Not even going out with each other will be suitable, as we're both Dragons. And young at that."

Draco frowned lightly before deciding on something. "Mother and Father were worried about the Knight threat when I first shifted, and had me do something. Hold out your pendants, and I'll do the same." His hand flew over their pendants, and small spark left his, and carried from one to the next, until the pendants were joined by a sparking rectangle, each angle of the rectangle holding a pendant. With a snap of his fingers the spark disappeared. "Now, if any of us are in a dangerous situation, and need help, just grab you pendant and think of the spark that just happened. The rest of our pendants will flash with your color and grow hot to let us know you're in trouble . . . That way . . . if anything happens . . . . we can help."

Blaise nodded in approval before adding, "And if anything starts to go wrong, you girls can come to my place – or Draco's." He added, Draco immediately agreeing.

Hermione smiled faintly at the two Slytherins, before surprising them by giving each at tight hug, "Thanks . . . . both of you. I'm glad it's not just us anymore." She stated softly, before smiling again, "And who knew we'd ever find a reason to get along . . . ."

Draco chuckled, "You're my cousin now, Hermione. And the Malfoys don't turn their back on family – ever." Hermione smiled before hugging her new cousin again, and then turning to Luna, "So, what else do you girls know how to do?"

Instantly this launched a new conversation about shifting the design of their pendants to what ever they wanted, as well as invisibility, while Draco chimed in about something called 'Critter Calling' – his word for the ability, and Blaise added in another talent he referred to as 'Scare the Beejus out of Draco." Which they later found out meant shifting into a different type of magical creature (Blaise's preferred being a Hippogriff).

The four continued to talk, teaching the others the types of protection, until by the end of the night they all knew how to do each of them (including the bonding of the pendants). Luna loved the shifting forms, and was constantly changing into different creatures, but Hermione rather enjoyed the Critter Calling, a unique gift of being able to call the creatures in the surrounding area to you. Just focus on the creature you wanted to call (they had practiced with snakes, per Draco's suggestion claiming it was easier because snakes were already Dragon-like. Both girls thought it was just him being a Slytherin though) and the creatures would come to you, ready to do what you asked. Like many of the other tricks – both were entirely mental, done through the mind, not verbally – allowing it to happen no matter the situation. Tied up. Gagged. Locked in a cell. All powers could be accessed.

Before long the four had to say goodbye, Draco's parents stating it was time to go, and Severus agreeing. It was set up that once a week the four would get together for a training session hosted by Severus, Narcissa, Lucius, as well as Cleo (Blaise's mother), to encourage both the friendship of the four young Dragons, as well as welcoming Hermione and Luna more fully into the Dragon World.

Hermione had even volunteered to see if her mother could come that one day a week to help teach the young Dragonlets about their heritage and other small gifts forgotten through time, or that the Pure Dragons had kept to themselves.

By the time they had left, a close friendship had grown between all four of the former students, as well as their parents (or in Luna and Hermione's case – Guardian). And the four hugged each other goodbye before apparating to their own homes.

Hermione and Luna giggled together as they walked up to the house, before being tackled by Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville – who had been waiting all day for their return, and instantly demanded to know where they'd been.

Hermione and Luna shared a smile, before Luna spoke, "Don't worry so much. It was just a private training lesson. It was a lot of fun though . . . . Who knew fun could slither up so easily." Both girls started to laugh, before Hermione whispered, "Don't you mean 'slyther'?" She asked, teasingly – and the girls laughter only grew louder – proving to confuse their friends even more.

"Let those girls go to bed. They've had a long day. Did you two eat dinner? Or would you like me to mix you up something quick?" Molly Weasley asked, coming in from the kitchen. Both girls shook their heads, eager to get some rest, and having already ate at the get-together. Saying their quick goodbyes, both girls ran up to their room, and with in moments were fast asleep, smiling as the memory of their day played back in their dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

The following few days both Hermione and Luna (as well as Severus) had a nagging suspicion that they'd forgotten something. What they couldn't remember, they certainly couldn't place . . . but all three had the feeling like they'd forgotten to do – or say – something extremely important. The feeling lingered through Sunday. It pestered them on Monday. It nagged them on Tuesday. It plagued them on Wednesday . . .

Today was Thursday, and the feeling was worse still, that was until the doorbell rang and all the remembered the same moment that the door opened and Ron's voice snapped out, "What the hell do you want, Malfoy."

At that same exact moment, Hermione came bolting down the stairs, tackling her cousin in a tight hug, "Draco! I forgot you were coming today!" The young Dragon squealed, surprising the Weasleys who were hovering around the door (having hoped for a fight).

Ron blinked, as Harry seemed to be stumped for a moment, before Harry slowly spoke, "Since when are you on first name basis?" He asked, eyeing the young Malfoy with suspicion.

Draco Malfoy smirked, flipping his pale blonde hair back as he returned Hermione's hug, "Since we learned we're cousins." He responded, and Ron stared gaping at his best friend embracing the enemy.

A black haired Italian approached then, laying a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Don't I get a hug?"

At that moment, Luna had finally broken through the mass, and both girls screamed, "Blaise," at the same time before both lunging at the startled Slytherin, knocking him to the ground with the force of their tackle-hug. Blaise laughed, sitting up and hugging them back, before accepting Draco's hand to lift himself up.

Charlie Weasley pushed his way to the front, eyeing the two Slytherins, before asking calmly, "So, er, why are you two here?" He asked, his gaze sweeping towards Hermione who was still giggling, and had linked arms with both boys who had immediately looked up to eye him distrustfully (not that Charlie could possibly fathom why the were looking at him like that . .. unless . . . they knew his secret. No, surely no. No one knew).

Draco unhooked his arm from Hermione's to twirl it around her small waist, before he glanced from Charlie to Severus, nodding to the greasy haired professor, "Uncle Sev invited us over for his next lesson with Hermione and Luna." He explained – neither stating nor denying that he, or Blaise, were Dragons themselves. After hearing his cousin's concern that the second eldest Weasley boy was a Knight, or at least an informant for them . . . he didn't want to say to much.

Hermione smiled, quickly shoving the boys towards the back door, "Come, I'll show you were we have our lessons. Uncle says he's got a fun surprise planned for today's lesson!" The excited Dragoness declared.

Severus turned to follow them out, pausing to eye the crowd, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom can join us." All Mr. Weasley's looked up with hope and Severus sighed, "Fine, all Mr. Weasleys. But if you interrupt or distract my students, I will be . . . . very . . . . displeased." Whether it was his reputation, or the faint cloud of smoke that snorted out of his nose – his warning was clearly headed as the small crowd followed behind him as silent as a mouse.

* * *

Hermione sat on the ground, Draco to her left and Luna to her right. Today's lesson was indeed turning out to be fun, as they were currently learning to manipulate their environment to hide themselves (right now, they were using it to hide themselves while in human form). They were doing it one at a time, and it was currently Blaise's turn.

He sat in front of the half circle of Dragonlets, with Severus occasionally adding instructions from his own spot a bit further away. Blaise closed his eyes as he focus, allowing a thick cloud of fog to descend around him (their current assignment). They were to manipulate the air into fog in a natural way to help protect themselves, with out it being to obvious that the fog was manipulated. Unfortunately . . . . random appearing fog that is only surrounding Blaise – a bit obvious.

Finally though, it was Hermione's turn, and already she had a plan. She sat down, before letting her power work. At first, nothing appeared to happen, even as a soft slow fog began to dwindle in from over the water's edge. It migrated around the group, keeping out of eye sight before approaching slowly from behind the crowd. It was a small amount of fog, hidden in the grass at first, before it began to build up. More, and more, until it worked its way around the crowd watching. The fog moved closer, nearly hiding the half circle of Dragonlets completely. Even Severus was having a hard time seeing anyone.

And then, the fog reached Hermione, and the Dragon smirked, letting it build more thickly, more heavily before she slowly shifted her position – moving silently through the fog, making it more solid around her to hide her completely as she moved to stand behind her uncle. In the next moment, she immediately torn the fog away, the area as clean as before she sat down. Many gasped in surprise to see her gone, before she touched her Uncle's shoulder, smirking as he jumped and spun around, "How was that, Uncle?"

Severus chuckled then, nodding his head once, "Clever. Excellent use of your surroundings." He stated approvingly as she moved to trade spots with Draco.

Draco eyed his cousin with amusement, his eyes flashing having taken her performance as a challenge. He barely glanced at the sky, noting the dark storm clouds that he'd been slowly developing the moment his uncle had spoken their assignment. As he sat down, his focus came to the clouds, a small clap of thunder, a soft flick of lightning, the clouds darkening before the first drop fell. The rain became more steady, stirring up the air, and from that alone, his own fog began to start, lowering from the sky with the rain, draping heavily over the land, as rain fell in torrents around the crowd of people, the fog swirling around. His eyes briefly opened as he glanced towards Hermione, rolling his eyes to see the rain not touching her.

The fog continued to grow, just as hers had, before he raised the antsy, and as the fog was thickest, he let his form disappear, reappearing in the small half circle, sitting calmly before clearing the rain and fog away.

Luna was soaked, and Severus's hair was beginning to curl up in a way that reminded the small group of Dragonlets of Hermione (at least the knew where her hair came from now). Even Blaise was shivering (only Hermione had been smart enough to either cast a charm to avoid the rain, or manipulate it away from her. Everyone slowly turned to Draco who grinned, "I know, I know. Impressive, wasn't it?"

Severus huffed, "Excellent show, didn't even realize those clouds had blown in – was that you as well?" At Draco's nod, Severus nodded his approval. "Excellent on many accounts. Your approach was just as brilliant as Hermione's." He stated calmly, before turning for Luna to do her show.

* * *

The red haired man frowned, feeling horrible for being in this place again. But what choice did he have? He glanced at the table of men who waited silently, trying not to look at the heads mounted on the walls, and the new one whose expression of grief hit him hard. He knew it was his fault Donna had been caught, and the guilt tore him apart.

The red-headed informant sighed heavily, "There are two new Dragons in the training course. Males. Draco Malfoy. Blaise Zambini. They appear to be friendly with Luna and Hermione." His heart constricted as he forced himself to betray his family. His brother's best friends. Even the Slytherins. "Their mentor has been giving them private lessons lately – but we were permitted to watch this one. They were learning to manipulate their environment to hide."

The head Knight slowly stood, nodding once, "Well done, Weasley. You do us, and the wizarding community a good service with your reports."

The young man sighed, his gaze falling, "You won't hurt the kids will you? Hermione, and Luna? They don't want to destroy the wizarding world. Especially Hermione."

The Knights said nothing, a few whispering among each other with the new information. The Head Knight turned towards the informant once more, "You may leave now. Return when you have more news for us. That is all." He said dismissively, and the young man sighed, turning and leaving with a heavy heart. Why did he continue to come to this group . . . he just prayed that no one else would die because of his words.

* * *

The blonde haired woman shook with fear, even as relief filled her heart as her son disappeared through the floo network to the Zambini home, before she turned to search for her husband, "Lucius, hurry! They're almost to the doors! We must go!" Narcissa Malfoy called, running from the fireplace to search for her husband.

She found him ordering the House Elves to leave, and she quickly grabbed his hand, "There's no time, Lucius! We must go, please! They'll be here any mom-" At that moment a banging was heard on their front door. A powerful sound that seemed to shake the Malfoy Manor to the core. "Hurry love, there's no more time!" The Lady of the House pleaded.

Lucius Malfoy nodded to his wife, squeezing her hand before they both ran towards the fireplace, Narcissa quickly throwing the floo powder in, "Zambini Home." She whispered as the both ran into the flames, arrows flying after them.

They stumbled out of the fireplace which was then quickly, and expertly shot off, before all eyes turned to Narcissa who let out a large gasp. Her hands where pressed to her side where a large arrow was embedded. Her gaze turned towards her husband who stared at shock, before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed backwards. Instantly, the male caught his hurt wife, turning towards Blaise, Draco, and Blaise's Mother. "Quickly. We must go. You know where." Four pops followed his command, and the next moment they were in a safe house, tucked away in the country. Draco immediately left soon after to fetch Severus, as Lucius stayed by Narcissa's side.

Draco arrived at the Weasley home seconds later, running inside, ignoring the surprised shouts, "Uncle! Uncle where are you!?" Hermione and Severus showed up quickly – soon followed by the rest of the home, "Uncle! Hurry, you must come! Knights attacked the Malfoy Manor! Mother's been hurt!" The young Dragon cried, and immediately Hermione, Luna and Severus allowed Malfoy to apparate them away.

Unknown to everyone, in the corner stood a red-haired man who was currently blaming himself for what had just happened. It had to have been him . . . . because he'd said Malfoy was a dragon too.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Narcissa Malfoy was doing a lot better. The arrow had missed all vital organs, and with the help of Severus Snape, and of course Madam Pomfrey; the female was making a quick recovery. But that didn't calm Hermione down. The count was up to two now – two attacks on Dragons that only she, Luna, Severus, and the Weasley Clan had known about. And Charlie was heading back to the reserve later that night.

Luna and Severus had moved out of the Burrow earlier that week, into a safe house, and where trying their hardest to talk Hermione into doing the same . . . but Hermione had one individual she needed to talk to before she'd go anywhere. She had a nagging suspicion about who it was that was the informant – but a larger part of her refused to acknowledge it. So she went to speak with the individual himself.

She found him in his room, packing his bags, and walked in. With a flick of her wand his door closed and silencing spells were put up, "Charlie. Let's talk." The man stared in surprise at her expression and almost violent tone, but nodded as he sat down, "Are you the one telling the Knights about us."

His expression shifted instantly to surprise and disbelief, "Why on earth would you think it was me?! I would never do that Hermione! You're my brother's best friend, you're part of the family! I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of my actions!" He responded, his tone passionate, not that he'd admit to her the real reason why he'd never forgive himself.

Over the years Charlie Weasley had watched the brilliant witch grow up, and had gone from seeing her as his brother's nerdy best friend to the intelligent, passionate and courageous witch she was today. To be honest, Charlie Weasley had fallen for the fiery witch many summers ago. Perhaps that first time he'd seen her flare up into action during Bill's wedding. That night he'd seen her as a witch ready to defend those she loved – not a student.

She paused at his exclamation before slowly nodding and sitting down, "I . . . I knew better than to fully believe it was you," She admitted with a shake of her head, as she glanced at the wizard to her left, before frowning, "But someone is leaking information. First Donna is targeted right after you admit that you found out about us from here. And now, the Malfoys days after we revealed who they were. We were convinced that the Burrow was a safe place for us . . . . Severus and Luna have already located to a safe house, and I'll be leaving tomorrow to join them." She smiled at his shocked expression, "We're keeping my leaving a secret – so as to not cause a reaction from the Knights before I disappear."

She glanced at the other Weasley boy with a sigh, "Charlie – Someone is leaking information – someone from this family. It's not Neville – he didn't know about Donna." She stated quietly, "I know you're leaving to return to Romania soon – but . . . . keep your ears open for us – please? We won't be around as much to know who the real informant is. And right now, I can't even trust Ron or Harry. They are my best friends, my brothers, but both are open minds that anyone can pluck information from. You're not." She ignored his shocked expression, cutting off the question he was about to ask, "Harry wasn't the only one who took lessons with Professor Snape – mine were just done a few years before his." She explained, before moving to stand.

Charlie caught her arm, and she turned to look at him, "I'll do my best to find out who it is . . . . I can't imagine who in our family would betray you though. You're part of this family. My siblings all see you as a sister, my parents see you as a daughter. You're one of us." Hermione wasn't the smartest witch of her age, and she caught his lack of what she was to him. His smile widened faintly, "You're smart enough to realize by now what you mean to me."

Of course he was right, "I've known you for most of my life in the wizarding world. I'm your little brother's best friend – the rest of the family see me as a sister, why are you any different?"

His smile was sweet but forlorn, doubting any acceptance would come from his sudden emission of his feelings, "I was never really around like the others. I saw you briefly in passing. I didn't know you as a girl – but I've come to know you as a woman . . . a woman I admire, greatly . . . . A woman I can see myself falling in love with, and being with." He stated solemnly.

Hermione sighed gently, pulling away from him, "Now is not a good time . . . ." She said quietly.

It wasn't an outright no, and a flash of hope appeared in Charlie's heart, "Then I'll wait. For however long you need. I'll wait." He vowed quietly, before standing as well. With a flick of his wand, his suitcase was packed and he was ready to go. Turning towards her, he paused, "But just to encourage you . . . ." The kiss was sudden, and unexpected.

His lips touched hers, a soft and chaste brush of skin against skin, but as he went to pull away, Hermione tugged him back to her, returning the kiss just as softly, sweetly as he'd done. Despite the gentleness there was an undercurrent of desperation behind both of their actions, and in that moment, they both realized that this 'crush' might not just be one-sided. They pulled away, meeting each others gaze before Charlie smiled again, "I'll definitely wait for you, just . . . try not to keep me waiting too long." With that he turned and walked away, leaving Hermione shell shocked.

Though before he opened the door, her voice called out, "Charlie!" He paused, turning back to look at her, and she hesitated, "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

He grinned, shrugging gently, "Hey . . . . I was doubting myself there too, thinking someone had overheard Donna and I talking . . . . It's a relief to know that the Reservation is still a safe haven for all kinds of Dragons." With a wink, he opened the door and the silencing spell broke. Hermione watched him walk away with a smile, before heading to her room to finish packing her own stuff.

* * *

It was the middle of the night that Severus and Luna arrived to gather Hermione's disillusioned bags, and while all three – and Hermione's stuff – were hidden from view, the three quietly left the Burrow with out a note or forwarding address. They were finally all safe – for the moment. But they all knew this wasn't the end . . . . more trouble would be coming soon. More trouble that would make them all fight for their lives. Soon . . . . but not now. For now, they were safe.

They soon arrived at the safe house, and flooed the other safe house – the homes only connected to each other. Draco and Blaise tackled their friends in relief, as the group settled down in the living room, their parents and guardians surrounding them, and Hermione told them about her and Charlie's talk – or at least the part about the informant.

"Can we really trust that he was honest with you?" Blaise asked Hermione, his concern obvious. Hermione nodded with a soft smile, "Trust me, he won't betray us."

Draco nodded, accepting his cousin's words to be true before glancing towards the others, and summoning parchment and a quill, and writing in large letters across the top 'Suspects.' Glancing at the others, be stated calmly, "Alright. So . . . . Let's name off who it could be then. Harry and Ron are always there." He said, adding their names despite Luna and Hermione's disbelieving glance, "And Longbottom . . ."

He didn't get a chance to put that name down before Luna chimed in, "No – he wasn't there to know about Donna. So it couldn't be him." She argued, Hermione nodding in agreement. "But, the twins where there . . . . as was Molly and Arthur Weasley. Ginny, and . . . . the other brother."

Blaise sighed, "Which one. Bill . . . or Percy." When Luna nodded at the sound of Percy's name, he was added to the list.

The four looked at the small set of names. "But what could any of them gain from this – why would any of them do it?" At that question, no one had an answer, and with nothing put a list of names to go by the Suspects list seemed very dull.

"We could always . . . . spike their drinks and ask them who it is," Draco suddenly suggested with a Slytherin grin before pouting when Hermione slapped his arm, "Well . . . . we could," He stated, trying his best not to whine.

Hermione sighed, "For now, we'll just have to watch. And be careful to not give any more information. Someone on that list is selling information . . . Someone on that list is going to try to get us killed." It was hard to believe, as everyone on that list was a friend to her. Everyone on that list was family. But it was true . . . . And that hurt the most.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

The next few weeks passed by with no new altercations, and no messages from Charlie either. Hermione couldn't help but think about the red-head who'd kissed her before disappearing off to work with Dragons. It seemed fitting that she would grow so close to a Weasley. For years now Molly had been trying to set her up with Ron, or Fred, or George. But of course it would be Charlie she'd connect with. Kind-hearted Charlie, who worked around her lesser cousin-creatures.

Many days Draco, Blaise or Luna would stumble upon her staring out the window, lost in thought over their last few moments together. The three knew something had happened, and it was this knowledge that had them stomping forward finally to confront her about it - "Alright, Hermione," Draco's voice woke her from her thoughts, as she turned towards them, "What's going on. You're more quiet and broody than usual."

Hermione hesitated as she tilted her head, before shaking her head, "Nothing to worry about." She assured the others.

Blaise sat down next to her, his expression curious, "This wouldn't be about a certain red-headed dragon-tamer would it?" At her sudden blush, the other two immediately sat down, prodding her for more information.

Hermione's blush grew more red as the hounded her for why she was acting so odd. Finally, giving in she sighed heavily, "He kissed me, before telling me he'd wait for me, as long as need be." She admitted shyly.

Luna and Blaise both squealed – causing the other two to stare at Blaise in shock, having not expected the man to respond in such a way. Blaise coughed awkwardly, forcing his voice deeper, "er, I mean. How interesting?"

It was enough to pull the attention off of Hermione who laughed at her friend's antics. She smiled faintly, more from the memory of the kiss than for Blaise's girly moment.

Of course, Draco soon brought up a different topic, saving his cousin from more embarrassing questions, "So, everything seems to be quiet now, but clearly . . . . they Knights must not be happy about us disappearing. And we can't stay hidden forever. Plus – we're no closer to sniffing out the informant."

The happy atmosphere disappeared quickly as the friends glanced at each other, before Luna spoke, "We need to confront the Knights. Like we did with Voldemort and the Death Eaters – no offense Blaise. Draco. We can't keep running in fear. We're powerful dragons who can use magic . . . It's time to mix the worlds. Starting with mixing ourselves."

The friends eyed Luna, confused, and she smiled, "Come. Let me show you what I learned I could do yesterday."

The friends followed Luna downstairs to the large training room that they used to master dragon abilities. There, the girl shifted into her dragon form, pale lavender eyes glistening. The others waited as she turned to a nearby dummy, and in the dragon tongue of clicks and chirps, she spoke, "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" She had no wand, but still the dummy rose as it was directed by her gaze. She held it, as she spoke to her friends, "_It's unbelievably easy to use wordless magic as well. Watch._" Silently she cast _Incendio_, and the dummy lit up in flames. The others stared in awe as she shifted back and grinned at her friends, using her wand to extinguish the dummy, "We might be Dragons. But we're witches and wizards too. And our magic is strong – if not even stronger – in our Dragon form. It's time to show these foolish Knights who they're really dealing with.

The friends exchanged grins, suddenly feeling a lot more certain of themselves. A lot more powerful. Who knew the could do magic in Dragon form too. Things just got far more interesting. "Let's do this." Hermione agreed with a smirk.

* * *

The Knights glared at the quivering red-head, "What do you mean you still haven't found out where they are hiding. Your use is slowly dwindling, Weasley." The leader of the Knights snapped. "Find them . . . Bring us useful information . . . before we decide you're no longer useful . . . or before we're forced to _encourage_ your cooperation." The man sneered.

The informant barely managed to squeak out, "Yes sir, of course, sir!" He quickly ran out of the room before leaving the hide out of the Knights. He returned home with a heavy heart. Things were not going well. In fact, it was perhaps worse than he ever imagined. There was nothing he could do to get out of this situation either. He'd vowed to help eradicate Dragons . . . but he was beginning to suspect they weren't nearly as dangerous as he'd been led to believe. Especially Hermione and Luna . . . what had he done . . . .

* * *

For the first time in a long time, the Weasley family had a shock as Hermione and Luna arrived at their doorstep, the brunette grinning widely at their shocked faces, "Are we in time for dinner?" She asked, before laughing as she and the blonde were engulfed in tight hugs.

Harry and Ron hugged her the hardest, grinning in delight, "We were worried we'd never see you again!" They declared, laughing in joy at having their friend back.

Hermione grinned at Luna before smiling at her friends, "We decided it was time to come back home. To stop running afraid. We defeated Voldemort after all – what are a bunch of Knights going to do to be worse. First, we want to talk to you two privately."

The two girls led the boys up stairs before holding a vial of liquid, "Will you let us question you? To make sure you aren't the informant. We doubt either of you are, but we want to make sure before we tell you about something." Both boys nodded, taking a sip as Luna charmed the room to keep others out, and keep others from hearing.

Hermione smiled at her friends, "What are your names."

As usual, the trance-like state fell upon the two, as they stared ahead, Harry responding first, "Harry James Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter."

Ron spoke next, "Ronald Billius Weasley. Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley."

Hermione smiled, taking a deep breath, "Are you feeding information to the Knights? Would you ever feed information to the Knights?"

She held her breath as both boys responded with a resounding, "No. Never."

With a shout of delight she tackled her friends in hugs as they came back to normal, grinning widely, "I knew you'd never betray me!" She squealed happily, kissing each of their cheeks. "We have a lot to tell you. Have you both kept up with Occlumency?" When they both nodded, her grin increased, "Good, then get comfortable . . . ."

* * *

They spent the next hour filling the other two-thirds of the golden trio in on the last few weeks, including the decision to challenge the Knights, and Luna's discovery of their ability to continue to use magic.

Harry was the first to respond with a gentle nod, "It's really not that surprising. Dragons by nature are magical creatures, and it's obvious that your kind of Dragons are extremely powerful with magic, so it should be obvious that you'd be able to use spells, even wandlessly or wordlessly in Dragon form." He stated, before grinning, "So, it looks like we have a new mission. And here I had thought that our lives would calm down after the war . . ."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Once a fighter for the light side, always a fighter for the light." She stated, her tone playful, "Now we just gotta find out what other Weasleys are trustworthy – and who is feeding the information.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, "We'll help you figure it out . . . " The both vowed.

Luna spoke up at that point, her dreamy voice floating through the air, "Well, don't worry about Charlie. Hermione already found he's quite devoted to our side, so he's cleared." At Hermione's blush, her two best friends eyed her curiously.

"Quite devoted?" Asked Harry.

"To our side?" Echoed Ron.

Hermione groaned as she hid her face, "Please, please, please don't ask." She begged, even as Luna giggled behind her, and quickly launched into the story – catching the two up on the other bit of news they'd missed out on.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

It was weird to be at the Burrow with no sign of Charlie anywhere. Hermione couldn't help but to miss him, and it wasn't uncommon to find her sitting in her room lost in thoughts (the majority of them focused on the missing individual). It was in this exact situation that an owl found her, the unfamiliar creature flying through her open window and landed in front of her. It's hooting greeting surprised her out of her thoughts and shook took the letter, handing the owl a treat absentmindedly.

As she opened the letter, her eyes snapped open wide in surprise, before smiling and reading the small note from Charlie, smiling softly as she looked over the neat script, trying her hardest not to squeal in delight. He was doing well. Busy as usual. Her smile fell faintly . . . no new knowledge on the informant.

She quickly grabbed a parchment and quill, writing a response that was just as brief but heartfelt, stating she missed him and that she'd keep him updated on what she figured out (mentioning that Harry and Ron where cleared). Sending the owl back, she smiled to herself and hugged the letter to her chest.

"Who's that from?" Hermione jumped, eyes wide to see Ginny at the door. The red-head grinned playfully at her, eyebrow raised faintly, "Well . . . . does Miss Granger have a secret boyfriend that no one knows about?

It was at that moment that Ron, Harry and Luna showed up as well, the two boys instantly asking, "What boyfriend?" It was Luna, whoever, that was giggling with amusement, "No he's not her boyfriend yet . . . . it was just . . . . one kiss – right Hermione?"

In surprise, all eyes turned to Hermione, waiting for the blushing brunette to confirm or deny the gossip that was now being spread about by none other than her supposed friend, "Shush! All of you, I don't want to talk about it!"

Denial was not the right step to take, though, as in the next instant Ginny was stunning her, grabbing the note and unfolding it – desperate to know what was going on. As the red-headed female froze though, all eyes turned to her as she gasped, "Charlie? You kissed Charlie!?"

Ron and Harry suddenly broke out laughing, grinning maniacally, "That's why he's so devoted to our side!" They shouted at the same time.

Ginny seemed to be confused at that statement, and for a moment Charlie was forgotten. "Our side for what?" She questioned curiously.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks before suddenly deciding now was good a time as ever, "Someone in this house is feeding information to the Knights . . . . we're trying to find out who. Charlie is cleared, as is Ron and I," Harry explained. "Ginny – do you mind . . . . can we question you?" He asked, holding up the vial of potion, "We don't think it's you – but we gotta make sure." He explained.

Ginny's eyes went wide, looking from Luna, to Ron and Harry, to Hermione and then back to Ron and Harry, "O-of course!" She exclaimed, motioned for them to hand her the vial.

Hermione was raising an eyebrow in curiosity as she glanced at the two guy friends, "You're just carrying Veritaserum now?" She asked Harry with a half grin. "Any particular reason why?" She added as Ginny took a sip of the potion.

They waited for it to take effect as Harry shrugged, "Figured it'd be useful if we decided to randomly question someone to find out if they are the informant." He stated with a playful laugh, before turning to Ginny, seeing her under the effect of the potion, "What is your name?" He asked.

Her voice was stiff as she responded, "Ginerva Molly Weasley."

Harry grinned, and was about to ask his next question when Ron jumped in, "Are you in love with Harry James Potter?"

Harry was about to hit Ron when Ginny responded, "Yes."

Ignoring the now grinning Harry, and laughing Ron, Hermione took over, "Are you currently giving information to the Knights about Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini or Severus Snape?"

Ginny's voice came out again, "No."

Hermione smiled in relief, "Have you ever given information to the Knights about those individuals, or other Dragons?"

"No." Just one question left.

"Do you ever plan to give information to the Knights about the previously mentioned individuals, or other Dragons?"

"No."

All four tackled Ginny, surprising her as she slowly came out from under the potion, "Er, so did it work? I'm cleared then – right? Since you're all hugging me." The confused teen asked before laughing and hugging them back. "I promise, Hermione, I would never do anything to hurt or threaten you. You're my sister . . . . .

"Now, about Charlie." Instantly all eyes turned back to Hermione as she hid her face in her hands and groaned in discomfort, "Spill."

* * *

Hermione leaned back in her bed as she looked towards the door as it opened. Luna stepped in, yawning softly and Hermione nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, I'm tired too. Definitely time for bed, huh?" She asked with a playful laugh before snuggling down into her bed, pulling her comforter up to her chin, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" She added after a moment.

Hermione, Luna, Draco and Blaise had a huge training session scheduled tomorrow with her mother, so the Dragoness would be able to teach the young Dragonlets a bunch of things that had been forgotten over the years by most other groups. Hermione was bother terrified and excited. While she'd forgiven her mother for not telling her sooner, she still couldn't help but be anxious about meeting up with her mother again . . . what if it didn't go to plan . .. what if things were awkward and she couldn't focus. What if she didn't do her mother proud. So many horrible 'what ifs' ran through her head.

As if sensing where her thoughts where going, Luna moved to her bedside and sat down next to her. She gently stroked her hair, smiling gently, "Don't worry about it, Hermione. Everything will be fine! We'll learn all kinds of new things, and your mother will be so proud of the Dragon you're becoming . . . I just know it . . . you have nothing to worry about. And even if anything bad did happen, it definitely wouldn't be your fault. I just know it." She reassured, before gripping Hermione in a hug and then walking towards her own bed.

The two soon fell asleep, their thoughts on the next day and what it would bring to them.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Hermione smiled softly as she walked to the meeting place for today's lesson. Her eyes were focused on her mother who was eagerly talking with Severus, her hands moving as if to punctuate everything she was saying. Severus was chuckling softly, this much she could tell from the distance, but she wasn't sure what they were talking about.

Draco nudged her arm, "That your mum?" He asked her softly. Hermione smiled before looking towards Draco, Luna and Blaise – and nodding an affirmative. "Hmm, well, let's not keep our teachers waiting." Draco stated, and ran ahead.

Blaise and Luna soon followed, and Hermione giggled lightly to herself before picking up her pace and running with them, her hair swishing in the wind, the bouncing – thick curls seeming to swarm the air as if they were alive. She slowed to stop next to her four friends, and smiled at her mother, "Hi, mum." She mumbled a bit shyly. Her mother chuckled and opened her arms for a hug – of which Hermione happily gave, "I've missed you."

Her mother stroked her bushy hair, hugging her daughter back, "And I, you, my dragonlet." She hummed gently before motioning for Hermione to return to her friends. She looked over the four of them with a kind smile, tilting her head, "Well then, Severus says that all of you can manipulate your form, go invisible, and a few other tricks – but let me hear it from you – what's do you know so far."

Hermione glanced at her friends before they all nodded to Luna – she'd been the one to figure it out, anyways. Luna's dreamy voice lit the air as she smiled serenely, "All of that is true, not to mention we've bound our gems together to ensure we all know if another's been hurt . .. but our greatest feat so far is – we've discovered that we are still capable of using magic, even when we're in Dragon form. We've all been practicing, and short of trying out the unforgiveables, we've proven we can do all the other spells we know."

Severus grinned at the kids, even as Monica Granger, Hermione's mother, shook her head in amusement – though her gaze was lit with pride. "Well done. Not many know that magic can be used in Dragon form, nor do they know that Dragons – we purebreds – have a few spells our selves that can be used in either form." She stated with a smile. "As long as they're spoken in Dragon tongue that is." She added with a laugh, "How is your knowledge of the Dragon-language coming?"

All four teens look vaguely startled, before Hermione spoke up, "We can speak and understand fluently in Dragon form, and even understand it fluently as a human now . . . but we never tried speaking it as a human." She stated hesitantly.

Monica smiled once at her daughter, "Most never try. But it's an excellent way of telling each other stuff when in a fight so as the enemy doesn't understand." Her next part of her comment was given in clicks and whistles, as was normal of the Dragon Tongue, "_The Dragon language is commonly called Dragonic among us Dragons, and it's simple to speak in Dragon form, but it takes a bit of concentration to speak in human. Just focus on what you want to say and then speak as you would in Dragon form._"

Hermione exchanged looks with her friends, before Draco spoke first, half of his words being clicks and whistles, the other gravelly English, "_Like this, oh hey I think _I go it . . . . no, no. _Dragonic you stupid_ Dragon! Why is this _so_ hard!" He grumbled, causing laughter from his friends and Severus. Even Monica Granger was trying her hardest not to laugh at his antics.

Luna of course tried next with an ease that could have only come from the fact she was so dreamy and in tune to her Dragon already, "_I don't think it should be to hard. It's rather fun to speak Dragonic anyways, so I'm delighted to know I can speak it in either form. Imagine what the others would say if we only spoke Dragonic in the Weasley Home._" And suddenly, the boys had all the encouragement they needed – already anticipating the looks on Harry, Ron, George and Fred's faces. The two boys sat together, speaking in half Dragonic and half English together, slowly gaining control over their tongue.

Hermione hesitated before turning to her mother, and focusing as she'd been told, "_Mother, are you ever worried about being found – with being a pureblood Dragon?_" She asked softly, letting her friends practice together.

Her mother looked surprised, before smiling and shaking her head, "_Not at all. There are many things that the Knights have long forgotten about a pureblood Dragon – many of which I will try to teach you at a later date. You're more pure than tainted, nearly three-fourths of your being is a dragon, only a fourth is the wizard. So if anyone can hold our traditions alive, it would be you._" She explained gently, before ruffling her daughter's hair, "_So what's this about you having a beau?_"

Hermione's eyes went wide before she groaned and glared at her uncle, "_Is nothing sacred?! Does everyone know?_"

As if on cue, all three of her friends looked up, saw her face, grinned wickedly as they cried out, "Yes!"

It didn't take much longer before the four teens were ready to try Dragonic spells – first in Dragon form. All four shifted together, Hermione's pale off-white dragon, and Luna's pale lavender dragon a regular sight. Neither were fully prepared to see Blaise's dark blue dragon (having never seen him shift), but Draco's dark emerald green was a familiar sight. What they were all waiting for was Hermione's mother.

Her shift was instant, and the next moment a muted gold dragon stood in front of them – taller than Hermione's dragon, but looking a lot like hers, with the added spikes to her tail, "_Well then, let's get started shall we? The first spell is called Fire From Below. It's a simple spell, and is meant to have fire erupt from the ground. To do it, just stomp a hind foot, say Fire From Below, and imagine where you want the fire. Hermione, dear, would you like to try first?_"

Hermione nodded, hesitating as she brought down a hind foot, and stated Fire From Below. Instantly Fire wrapped around her group – like a protective barrier. The others followed suit, calling it forth, and manipulating it in many different ways, before her mother decided it was time to try it in human form.

Luna went first, mirroring her dragon method, stomping a foot, shouting it in dragon tongue . . . and a small blaze lit up in front of her. She paused, pushing more energy into it, and finally in grew to a snake-shape of fire in the grass. Her eyes suddenly lit up with curiosity and she directed her wand at it, and the fire detached from the earth – giving way to a fiery serpent who snapped out in threat to those who came near, "Huh, now that's cool!"

The others stared in awe – suddenly unsure if they could compete. Regardless, except for Blaise (who took four tries to produce the fire at all), the other three had called it forth quickly, and with in moments where learning how to create the fire creatures from Luna – who eagerly shared how she made it and how to destroy it.

Monica smiled with pride, before teaching them the other spells for the day. The See Your Fear spell, which would project an imagine of one's greatest fear in the place of you person. And the Do My Bidding spell – very similar to the Imperius Curse – but not illegal – and as explained by her mother was very useful for freeing yourself from capture.

The four friends practiced till they knew the spells inside and out – not just as a Dragon – but also human. Only then did her mother declare their lessons over for the door, and the four friends; sighing a huge sigh of relief, ran to the Burrow for dinner.

* * *

Monica stayed briefly for dinner – but left shortly after, with the promise she'd be back another time to teach the students other useful tricks and fun games for them to try out in Dragon and Human form. The four friends then spent the evening, talking in Dragonic to each other, as they sat alone – they had agreed not to speak it around the Burrow so that the Knights wouldn't know they could speak it in any form. The more they had to surprise the Knights with . . . the better . . . and so far, they had a lot of tricks under their belts.

Tricks they'd be testing out soon enough.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

The cool air was almost relaxing to the touch, especially the areas o his skin that had been badly burnt early that day. The frisky dragon he'd been working with had not been the friendly type, clearly . . . At least that is what the burns up and down his arms and chest hinted at. But Charlie Weasley also knew he was not at the top of his game today. No, in fact, many times through out the day he had found his attention returning to a certain brown haired witch whose kiss goodbye still lingered on his lips many days after their last contact.

Hermione Granger was often on his mind of late, and he was often wondering of her health. He wondered of what her newest book was. He even wondered what she was doing from time to time. And further more he wondered if she was safe. Her safety was often in his thoughts, especially with the lack of knowledge as to whom the informant of the Knights might be. All that was known was said Informant was a Weasley, and according to his Hermione's latest letter, she was back at the Burrow. With the entire Weasley clan (mostly).

Either way, her current place of residence did not make for a happy Charlie. But he also knew better than to question it, try to talk her out of it, or (heaven forbid) tell her not to do it. Instead, he sat down and began to put a note to her together. He couldn't help but to smile as he dipped the quill into the ink pot on his desk (a stasis charm keeping it from drying out). He soon touched the nub of the quill to the parchment and began to write.

_H-_

_I am worried to hear you returned to the Burrow, but am relieved that you have Harry, Ron and Ginny on your side. I do hope you;ll be careful. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I came back to the burrow to find you gone._

_The reserve is well. We have a feisty new Welsh Green who doesn't much care for her new environment. Before you start to worry, I'm fine. Nothing a little of that burn cream you sent wouldn't help to heal._

_Speaking of which, thank you for that. I don't know how you made it, but it is stronger than even the stuff we have developed for us here at the reserve. The burns practically disappear the moment the cream is applied, and there's no sting to applying it either. I am currently hiding and hoarding the jar to myself. At least until I can talk you into sending more. But do patent it, it's clearly a miracle cure for burns. It'd turn a decent profit, I'm sure._

_Anyways it's nearly 11 here and its an early morning tomorrow, so I'll send this new. Sleep well, Hermione._

_And stay safe._

_-C_

Charlie rolled the parchment up, sealing it before gently charming it so it wouldn't be damaged during travel – and so that only Hermione would be able to open and read it. Only then did he attach it to his faithful owl and send it off to the female who still plagued his thoughts for much of the remainder of the night. Once he fell asleep, it was no surprise that she was there as well. In fact, it seemed oddly peaceful of a night to him, his dreams of a sheltered Hermione being just what he needed after the manner in which he had fretted earlier over her. A truly welcomed, peaceful, and lovely dream indeed.

* * *

Hermione awoke early the next morning to a tapping on her window. She quickly sat u, moving towards the pane of glass and sliding it up to let the familiar owl in, greeting it sleepily, "Morning, Lune." She stated quietly, through a yawn, before rubbing her eyes. She stumbled to find the small owl a treat (luckily locating one in her bed side drawer, before taking the letter from his leg. The owl hooted as he stepped aside and hopped onto the owl stand in the corner of her room, intending to sleep off the long flight.

Smiling to herself, Hermione quietly read through the note that Charlie had sent her, though note might have been a bit of an understatement considering the length of parchment she had unraveled that was filled with his neat writing. She read through it twice before giggling and making a quick reply of promising to be extra careful, and instructing him to be careful as well. She made a quick note to send him more of the burn cream when she made some more, and then set the parchment aside (now rolled, sealed and charmed in a similar manner that hers had been) for the owl to take later/ She then turned to head downstairs as the scent of bacon told her she was no longer the only one awake.

With a yawn, she smiled sleepily at the familiar image of Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, making breakfast for the family and many quests (though really her feasts could feed a small village, or maybe even a small country, "Good Morning, Mrs. Weasley. Something smells delicious. Anything I can help you with?" She offered.

Mrs. Weasley turned towards her with a smile, a playful roll of her eyes and a mock threat of waving her wooden spoon at the bushy-haired brunette, "Now, Hermione, dear, how many times must I tell you to call me Molly!" She stated with a laugh, "You were doing so well, too! And, don't you fret, dear. I am more than capable of putting breakfast together, but if you're looking for something to do, you can rinse and cut the fruit." The maternal woman stated, pointing towards the fruit stacked in a bowl.

Immediately Hermione moved forward, taking a knife and rinsing the fruit before cutting the watermelon, cantaloupe, honeydew, strawberries and kiwi. Setting them aside, she rinsed the smaller fruit before mixing the berries in with the rest of the fruit and tossing it together to make a fast version of fruit salad.

Tossing it together one last time, she turned to the elder woman and smiled, "Done. Anything else I can do for you, Molly?" She asked, earning a smile from the woman when Hermione called her by her first name.

"Why don't you wake the others. I'm almost done here," Molly suggested with a wave of her spoon. Hermione was surprised to note that, indeed, it appeared that breakfast was almost ready. Piles of eggs, bacon and toast stood at the ready, as well as a cauldron of porridge and drinks. The young witch smiled as she headed upstairs, waking Harry and Ron first, followed closely by Luna and Ginny. She then moved onto the twins, who woke Percy themselves (causing a lot of screaming on behalf of the latter).

Shaking her head, she headed down stairs before finding a place at the table (which had been set in her absence). As the others gathered around it took only a few more moments before they were ready to eat. The chaos that was a Weasley meal time soon took over as the group of family and friends converged upon the food.

Hermione ate quietly, finishing quickly, even as the Weasley boys continued to shovel food into their mouths. It felt close to a millennium before finally Ron (the last Weasley still eating) was finished and they all began to clean up. She eagerly helped – needing to keep busy while she waited for her uncle's arrival to begin her lessons for the day.

Unfortunately he was not to show, instead came a shimmery doe, "Attack! Malfoy safe house! Knights!" The message was cut short by a pained cry and suddenly Hermione was bolting out of the room.

Her name was shouted by her friends but the words fell upon deaf ears. Luna appeared next to her as they apparated to the location, eyes wide to see the Safe House burning and everyone fighting. No one appeared to be seriously hurt, but Severus was bleeding from his side as he and Lucius fought in dragon form. Draco, Blaise and their mothers were also fighting – abet in human form – trying to hold back the Knights. Quickly, Hermione and Luna joined into the fight, wands out and spells flying.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted, her wand pointed towards on of the Knights, knocking him back, as Luna sent a few spells towards some of the other Knights, "_Avis! Oppugno!_" Birds shot out of Luna's wand, taking off and distracting many of the Knights (and attacking a few as well). Hermione spun around, at that point, shouting off a few spells of her own. "_Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! Diffindo!_" She shouted, shouting of jets of light at different Knights.

The fight was a vicious one, and the first account with the legendary Knights for three of the four dragonlets. But it didn't falter their attempts to defend. They worked well together, keeping an eye on each others back as they fought with wands and human forms to drive the Knights back. That was, until a wand was pointed at Narcissa Malfoy.

The elder lady froze before her mate sprung forward, rearing up and boldly displaying his unprotected belly in an effort to stand between Narcissa and certain death. Four wands spun as the fifth fired a curse, and suddenly four flashes of green converged upon the individual, killing him and his curse seconds before it would have hit Lucius.

Severus, Blaise and Draco nodded to each other before staring in shock at the hard gaze of the fourth shooter of the Killing Curse. Hermione. She looked at them and managed a faint smile, "You don't mess with family." She stated before returning to the battle. Those five words were enough to inspire the others and four more Knights fell (knocking their numbers from 12 to 7, now) before they finally were called to retreat and the dragons could gather together.

Hermione worked quickly to treat the others' wounds before she hugged her uncle tightly. The man clung back, a rare smile on his face, "Well done, dragonlet . . . Well done to all of you. You have fought with pride and honor today to defend your family and home. You have done us all proud." He stated softly with a proud look before turning to lead them away from the burning home (and to the other safe house).

* * *

This was not good. At least, not to the informant. There were a far less number of chairs around the table, and even now a few of the chairs remained empty as Knights dealt with their wounds. But those that were well enough sat around, eyes on their leader. The man turned to the informant with a cold look, "You will bring us Hermione Granger. She will no long be spared. She killed one of our brothers today, with a Killing Curse.

"Her time has come to an end, her past can not save her future now. When we take her, the others will surely come to rescue her. We will destroy them, all of them. Bring her to us, Weasley. Prove yourself to the cause, and bring her." The leader snarled.

He swallowed thickly, hating how far he'd gotten himself into this mess. But there was no turning back now, and with that thought and a heavy heart, he nodded slowly. Bowing low to the leader of the Knights, he heard the words leave his mouth, "As you wish," the whisper graced the air as he slowly turned to leave, silently praying, _Hermione, forgive me._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

**OOC:/ This is just a quick filler chapter. I'm estimating another three or so chapters for this story and I'm almost terrified to have it end. It's quite a fun one to write, but I already have some thoughts for other stories after this. But with out further ado:**

* * *

Hermione laughed as she sat in the living room of the Weasley's home, the twins working hard to cheer her, and her fellow Dragons, up. They were doing wonders, really . . . . The Malfoys were far more relaxed now, and even Blaise was laughing with Harry, Ron and Neville. But there was still the heavy feeling in the air, wafting of the Dragons who couldn't help but feel a little antsy now. Things were starting to heat up, and they could all feel the Knights closing in.

However, it was Hermione who was struggling the most with the recent happenings. The thoughts and memories often swirled around her head when no one around to notice. She kept the front of calm up with the others, they were already stressed enough – she didn't want them to see her get upset too. So instead she forced her smiles to be brighter, and when she was alone she would let the act drop.

It was in those moments alone that she'd curl up, remembering the heat of that fight as clearly as she remembered the final battle. But nothing was as bad as those two words leaving her lips, striking down that man. The flash of green light leaving her wand was the hardest thing to ignore. The knowledge she'd willingly killed someone – had enough hate in her heart to be able to cast the spell. Even during the final battle she never resorted to that sort of thing. She was always able to bring them down with out killing them . . . but this time, she'd actually murdered someone.

Sure it had been in self defense, and the defense of Dragons she saw as (and were) her family. But it was still hard to imagine. "Hey, Hermione. Hermione . . . ." She blinked in surprise, looking up to the twins glancing from each other to her, "Come on. Let's go for a walk." Hermione hesitated, looking from one twin to the other. She couldn't imagine that they'd be the informant to the Knights, and so she eagerly agreed, with a nod of her head, standing up and following them out of the house.

The twins flanked her, one on each side as she walked with them to the lake behind her house and began walking around the edge with the two guys. "So, what's wrong?" George asked suddenly, surprising the brunette.

Hermione frowned, "I'm alright, really . . . . just a lot on my mind." She mumbled quietly.

"A lot on your mind?" Echoed George.

"Does it have to do with that curse you fired -" Fred added,

"-We know you hate killing others." Chimed in George.

Hermione frowned softly, shaking her head delicately, "No I'm fine . . . Well . . . Alright. I'm not." She finally admitted.

George and Fred exchanged a look over her head before each putting an arm around her and leading her to the base of a tree, "Now then, why don't you tell Uncle Gred and Forge all about it." George suggested, as Fred nodded in agreement.

Hermione sighed, before launching into her thoughts on what had happened, and why she was upset over it, "I killed someone. I'd never done that before. Sure, I'd wished I did a few times – especially with Skeeter – but I actually killed someone . . . . . ." She mumbled shyly.

Fred and George hugged the girl softly between them, "It's not that bad, Hermione. He was an evil man. He deserved to die. If you hadn't killed him, he wouldn't have killed you." The told her gently.

"Ah, but if she hadn't killed him, we wouldn't be here now either. We must thank you Weasleys so much for helping us as much as you have. You've done wonders for bringing the dear Dragon straight to us." Hermione gasped as she looked up at the group of men that appeared out of nowhere.

"Fred? George?" She questioned fearfully, as the two stood suddenly, eyes hard and wands drawn at the group, "Be careful!" She squeaked, fumbling to grab her own wand.

The Knights laughed darkly and in moments the twins were hit with a series of spells, knocking them unconsciously before her own world went black as a spell suddenly hit her chest, strong arms catching her and picking her up, the dark laughter penetrating her mind before all went silent.

* * *

"Where's Fred and George?" Ron asked curiously, looking around for a moment. "Or Hermione?" He added, his frown deepening as he looked around for his older brothers and best friend. "Didn't they leave a while ago for a walk. They should be back now it's getting dark." He added.

Just then, Fred and George burst into the kitchen, the back door almost flung off it's hinges, the two looking worse for wear (the Knights had given them a couple of kicks to the chest and gut for daring to protect a Dragon). The twins gasped for breath, eyes frantic, "They took her! They have Hermione!" They gasped out at the same time.

The entire room went silent as the Weasleys, Malfoys, Zambinis, and one Severus Snape stared at the twins in horror and surprise, before suddenly Draco, Luna, and Blaise stood abruptly, "We have to get her back!" Draco cried, as Luna and Blaise clung to each others hands in horror and faint fear for their friend.

Severus was oddly silent though, his entire body stiff, eyes wide and his breath hollow, "S-she's gone . . . ." Suddenly he was standing as well, his chair hitting the ground and glaring hard at the twins, "How did they get to her! You should have protected her! You should have never left with her at all! How did they even know that she was out there?"

Eyes jumped accusingly from the Weasleys that hadn't yet been confirmed to be on their side, before Percy awkwardly coughed, his eyes on the table, "I . . . . can take you to the Knight's Lair."

Molly gasped, turning towards her son with wide eyes, "Percy . . . . no . . . you didn't . . . tell me you didn't?" Percy didn't respond except to look away, "Oh, Percy . . . why? Hermione's family. How could you do this to her?"

Percy bit his lip, refusing to look at anyone, "I was confused . . . and foolish . . . . I believed what they were saying, that Dragons were evil . . . and once I was in deep enough, I didn't know what to do. But . . . . I want to make it up to you . . . . all of you. And especially Hermione. I'll take you to the lair. We'll save her . . . We have to."

A rush of flame had wands drawn as Charlie suddenly appeared, looking surprised to see everyone looking so upset, "Er, hi? Wasn't I suppose to come over for Dinner tonight?" The dragon tamer asked hesitantly, before frowning at some of the expressions. His gaze traveled from person to person before his blood seemed to go cold, "Where's Hermione?"

Luna hesitated as she looked up at the second oldest Weasley boy, "Charlie . . ." She started gently.

He cut her off though, his gaze suddenly going hard, "Where . . . is . . . Hermione?" He asked again, more forcibly this time.

Draco took a deep breath, "They took her."

Those that didn't yet know of the relationship between the Weasley boy and one Hermione Granger were shocked by his reaction, his body going rigid, and his eyes flashing darkly, "Now, Charlie," His mother started, "We'll find her, and get her back . . ." She stated reassuringly.

But Charlie wasn't listening, instead his gaze was on the Dragons, "I'm helping. We're getting her back." He stated with a hard, and cold tone to his voice. He had only just found Hermione, he wasn't about to lose her yet. And he definitely wasn't going to let the Knights off easily for this. "What's the plan?"


	18. Chapter 18

So it's been a while since I've worked on this T.T Sorry guys. I swear though, I actually have the rest of this beautiful story planned out – I just haven't had the chance to type it all out. But so, here's the next chapter for all of you lovelies!

* * *

Hermione was missing, and no one was taking it well . . . Charlie was in a panic, the twins were blaming themselves, Percy was hating on himself harder than some felt was necessary (and others felt wasn't hard enough). Even the other dragons where having issues reigning in their own emotions – which was necessary to keep calm . . . But things didn't fully set in until Hermione's mother was told . . . no one was expecting the wail that left the pure dragon as she fell to her knees in grief and fear for her daughter. But one thing was certain – was shared – from one friend, to another, from witch to dragon . . . They were all determined to get Hermione back.

* * *

It didn't take long for Percy to show them where it was that Hermione was being kept – the hidden grounds that the Knights kept their prisoners in before their deaths. Charlie nearly shook with rage as he stared upon the fortress, before he turned towards the witches and wizards at his side, "What do we do. We need a game plan. We need . . . we need a way in." He finally spoke, a hint of desperation in his tone.

No one blamed him for it . . . Most knew at this point that there was a connection between Charlie and Hermione, and others knew the strength of that connection. Hermione's mother stepped forward, her eyes locked hard on the building, a slight growl in her voice as she spoke, her hand resting on his shoulder, "We plan, we attack, we free my daughter." She stated, forcing herself to tear her gaze away from the building, turning towards her dead mate's brother, before her gaze moved to the rest of the rescue party, "We need to hit them hard, fast, and with out warning. Down as many of them as possible, was quickly as possible, so we can save Hermione."

Everyone nodded in agreement, a hush fell over the group momentarily before the planning started in earnest. The sooner they rescued the missing dragonlet the better.

* * *

Hermione quivered against the bars of her cage, more out of cold than fear . . . her eyes were hard, fiery, angry as she glared at the guard by the door, "Can't you turn on the heat?!" She demanded, more to annoy the guard than to hope for warmth. It'd become a game to her in the past few hours. Annoy the guard as much as possible until his anger had him making mistakes. "It's freezing in here!"

The man grumbled, but turned his back to her, and she smirked faintly, "Hey, I'm talking to you! Look at me when I'm speaking to you. Don't you have any manners?!" She demanded in annoyance, "Hey. Hey. Hello. Hey there. You hoo. Mister. Person. Knight. Guy." A hex was shot her way and Hermione grinned. Annoy the guard – successful. "Hey, that almost hit me."

The guard crossed his arms, "Damn, I missed." He muttered, and Hermione couldn't help it, laughing as she grinned with amusement, "Fine, I'll just have to warm myself up." This clearly caught attention, as the guard turned to stare at her in confusion. She grinned wickedly before suddenly stomping her foot down, and fire sprang up everywhere. Her cage. Around the man – the entire room was ablaze. "Should have turned up the heat." She stated, as the man screamed, her own dragon-abilities keeping the fire from her even as the cage began to melt. Once a hole was visible – big enough to slip out of it – she did just that.

She quickly turned invisible as soon as she left the cage, running from the burning room, passing Knights that were rushing to the room she'd just left in an attempt to find out was happening. The screaming guard had grown silent, and she made her way through the halls as quickly as possible. She needed out. She needed out. Before they fully realizing . . . . . immediately an alarm started to blare, and she winced. Too late, they realized she was gone.

She started to run faster, keeping her invisibility up – knowing it was her biggest help so far. Lights were flashing up ahead, and she frowned, hesitating before sliding to a stop at the half broken door, seeing the large room she had been brought into first. Though, now the meeting room was broken and crumbling, lights flashing one way towards another, and it was then she began to recognize some people mixing in with the Knights. The Weasleys. Dragons. Her mother.

Her rescue party. She grinned, stepping (still invisible) into the room, just as her gaze found the individual she was searching for, and the green light flying towards him. Her eyes snapped open wide, and in an instant she was shifted, invisibility dropped, and flying through the air. She tackled Charlie from the side, cradling him in her claws, and rolling them straight into a wall – but out of the way of the killing curse.

"Hermione?" He asked in surprise as she released him, as she lay against the wall with a wince, "Hermione!" Instantly he tackled her in a relieved hug, as the dragon returned to her human shape, clinging to him in the same relief – as her rescue party noticed her trapped in his relieved embrace. "We were suppose to rescue you . . ." He grumbled, his voice heavy with relief.

She hugged him just a tad tighter before slowly standing up a bit straighter, turning towards the fighting, "Yeah . . . well, I got bored." She managed to say with a half smile, even as her gaze turned towards the Knights. "But it's not over. Not until we take care of these creatures. These Knights. They're reign over my kind is over. Dragons should not have to fear being allowed to live, to survive, to have families . . . to be with the ones they love," Her voice softened as she turned to smile at him, squeezing his hand, her voice raising in volume to extend to all of her allies, "It's time that the Knights disbanded!" And with that cry the fight was brought back into action.

Hermione gave Charlie one last kiss on the cheek before shifting and taking to the sky, almost dropping when Draco tackled her in a relieved hug, followed by her mother and Severus. She waved the other's off though, crying out in the Dragon Language for them to act. It didn't take too long for everyone to join the fight once more, breathing fire down upon their enemies, and with this final stand, all of their secrets became known, as Hermione – sticking to her guns – began to attack with spells, just as often as she did with her own Dragon Powers, calling out the spells in the Dragon Language, grinning as lights shot from her claws.

The Knights were startled – unsurprisingly so – when the Dragons above began to fire spells with out the need of wands – spells far more powerful than they could do. It was from that point on that the battle began to slow, more and more of the Knights dropping until finally, only one remained.

The leader glared as Hermione landed in front of him, his wand held towards her. She shifted into her human form, eyes hard, "It's over. Give up. Your fellow Knights are dead. We've won."

The leader smirked, his gaze hard, "It's not done until your dead. Avada Kedavra!" At that moment many things happened at once. Spells shot out from all corners to attack the leader, as he dropped to the ground dead, and one being jumped in front of Hermione, crashing to the ground as he took the spell meant for her.

Hermione's eyes went wide, as she fell to her knees by the lifeless body, tears already welling up in her eyes as she shook the man's shoulders, her gaze desperate, terrified, broken, "No . . . . no! Charlie!"


	19. Chapter 19

And finally! The final chapter of Dragon's Breath! Thanks so much for sticking it out with me guys 3 I hope you've enjoyed reading it just as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

* * *

It had been only a few days since the end of the Knights . . . and the death of Charlie Weasley . . . and in that time, Hermione hadn't spoken a word. She stood silently by the casket that held the body of the second oldest Weasley son, her hand resting against the wood gently as she stared down at her former love through the open top half, "I'm so sorry, Charlie . . . You should never have been caught in the cross hairs . . . It's not fair . . . I'm so sorry," She whispered to the unresponsive body.

Tears caught on her lashes, dripping onto the bedding that Charlie Weasley's body rested on, before she forced herself to turn away. It had taken a few days to get it all organized, but . . . she wasn't prepared for how hard it was for her to stand tall during the service for Charlie. All she wanted to do was collapse in a ball and cry. Cry until it no longer hurt.

Arms wrapped around her, first one set, then two, until finally she was surrounded by seven sets of arms. Draco, Luna, Blaise, Neville, Harry, Ginny and Ron. She immediately turned towards Draco – who had not left her side since she was pulled away from Charlie's body after his death. She clung to him tightly, tears gathering in her eyes as she clung to the man that had become like a brother to her, "It's not fair!" She mumbled against his shirt, dampening it with her tears, "It should have been me, Dray. I should have been the one who was hit." She cried quietly.

Draco mumbled soft words, stroking her hair gently as he led her away from the casket, and out the door to where his godfather, and Hermione's mother were waiting. He gently helped lower Hermione onto a chair, where the two adults hovered around her as well, "My baby girl . . . I'm so sorry . . ." Her mother said quietly, brushing away Hermione's tears, "I never had the chance to really get to know him . . . but he was a brave man . . . and he loved you greatly. I know it hurts, baby, but you need to be strong . . . for him, okay?"

Hermione barely managed to nod, clinging to her mother and uncle's hands, her head resting against Draco's chest, "I just . . . I can't believe he's dead . . . I can't believe . . . he's dead." She whispered again. "It's just not . . . fair."

Her mother stroked her hair softly, looking at her little girl, "I wish I could say it'll be okay, that it'll work out and you'll find yourself healing . . . but it doesn't really work like that, baby . . . . Losing a loved one is hard enough . . . losing your mate . . . . but you'll start to feel better. You'll start to remember to live again . . . It'll get better . . . one day at a time. It'll get easier . . . but . . . you'll always find yourself missing him . . . I'm so sorry baby . . . I really am.

* * *

It had been three days since the Services, and a day since Charlie's body had been lowered into the ground, and still Hermione felt numb, empty . . . dead. She had taken to sleeping in Charlie's room, only able to find herself able to sleep properly when she was surrounded by his scent . . . but she rarely spoke now. And her friends were worried about her.

And it was then that her mother decided it was time for Hermione to leave, at least for a short while. Later that evening the two dragons stood infront of the house, Severus and Draco just behind them – planning to join the women on their journeys of healing. It was a tearful goodbye as the Weasley's said good bye to Hermione before she turned and jumped into the air, followed by her mother and then Severus. Draco turned to the Weasley Family, "I'll take care of her . . . of them . . ." He stated, before turning to follow them other three dragons.

* * *

No one saw Hermione for almost a year . . . . And her return took them all by surprise. She landed, Draco landing next to her before they both transformed and in an instant both were tackled by hugs. Hermione managed a smile for them all, even as her eyes still showed the pain she suffered daily from living without her mate, "Hi guys." She said quietly, once she was released, and she and Draco were allowed to head inside, arriving just in time for a Thanksgiving Dinner.

* * *

Christmas was the day worth waiting for, as it turned out. Christmas eve, a bright light occurred inside a frequently visited graveyard, and as it was dimmed, a body was seen laying in the grass over a grave, the marking reading 'Charlie Weasley' but as the man slowly set up, gold light illuminated the death date on the stone before it slowly began to disappear, and with a confused blink of his eyes, Charlie Weasley looked around.

A figure appeared before him, a man who looked eerily like Professor Snape, "So, you're my daughter's mate . . . ." He stated quietly, looking down at the young wizard, "You saved her life . . . . and it takes a special kind of love to jump in front of a killing curse for someone, especially for a half-breed." He stated quietly, offering a hand to help pull the Weasley up.

As Charlie took his hand, a flash of light surrounded the young Weasley again, and as it disappeared, the man handed the young wizard a necklace, "You'll need this until you learn to control your emotions." He stated with a wink, disappearing and leaving Charlie staring at the necklace in his hand, the familiar pendant staring up at him. What the . . . .

The man's disembodied voice chuckled around him, "Consider it a long overdue Christmas gift for my baby girl. A love so powerful is magic of its own . . ." The voice said softly, fading with a final, "Welcome to the family, young dragon."

* * *

Christmas seemed dead around the Weasley home, no laughter was heard, no joyful shrieks from pranking twins. No amount of life seemed visible at all as Charlie walked up. He slowly opened the door, stepping into the house to stare at the individuals staring at the tree, "I thought Christmas was for celebrating . . ." He stated, a slow smile stretching across his face as everyone spun to stare at him, before he was suddenly met by a wand to the face, and flashing, familiar, brown eyes. "Charlie?" She asked hesitantly.

Charlie smiled slowly at her, "Hello, Hermione . . ." He said softly.

Her wand didn't lower, her eyes wide, "But . . . you're dead. You've been dead for a year now. It's not . . . possible." She whispered quietly, before suddenly holding her wand with a tighter grip, "What did you tell me, before you kissed me that first time?" She asked suddenly.

Charlie smiled, "'Then I'll wait. For however long you need. I'll wait' Although, I think I ended up making you wait . . ." He paused, before smiling in a grin that was all too familiar with her, "'But just to encourage you . . .'" He quoted, before suddenly pushing her wand arm down and pulling her to him in a kiss . . . a kiss that was a year over due. "Sorry for making you wait," He whispered, pulling back to look at her, watching her smile stretch across her face.

"I'll definitely wait for you . . ." She quoted his words back to him, " . . . always." She added, before kissing him again.

Draco smiled to see the two reunited, before pausing at the necklace around Charlie's neck, "Charlie . . . that pendant?" He stated slowly.

Charlie pulled away from Hermione, before wrapping his arms around her, his eyes flashing, "Her father said it was a Christmas gift well over due." He said softly, "winking as his eyes flashed to that of his dragon's eyes, before he looked down to Hermione, "Merry Christmas . . . my mate."


End file.
